It All Started So Innocent
by abbyja
Summary: Sophie starts a new job at a bar. She clashes with the supervisor below her. But is everything as it seems?
1. Chapter 1

It had all started so innocent. I'd never really looked at her too much at first, other than simply admiring her from afar. Of course she was incredibly attractive; blonde hair, blue eyes, amazing body, all the usual things you usually notice about a girl. But I was 8 years her senior, she was at the tender age of 18 and to top it all off, I was her new boss. I'd entered in to the job at the bar as a senior manager and it took me a while to gain the trust of my new staff. I'm sure they all talked about me behind my back, all being young, 'typically straight' girls whose previous boss of the same description had been sacked and replaced by the older, stricter lesbian.

I was much different. I did my paperwork, insisted on proper training, didn't stand for what had become the norm of standing around and gossiping about what they'd been up to last night or their latest interest in boys. I guess they saw me as a kill joy and quite strict. I didn't care. They were young and not used to what I classed as 'real work'. To put it bluntly, I made it clear that I wouldn't stand for their bullshit and if they didn't buck their ideas up, they wouldn't have a job to come to any more.

I suppose Sian probably hated me at first. She had a lot of responsibility for someone so young, a bar supervisor who had been thrust into an adult's world of having responsibility and working hard. I don't think she liked the fact that I would criticise her for mistakes she made on the job. I had to remind her that I had a job to do as well. She liked to gossip with the other girls about boys and nights out and the latest music. Needless to say, where as they were all good friends outside of work, I didn't really socialise with my staff.

It all changed at the work Summer party. I had been hesitant about going, having not been there too long and I didn't consider any of my work colleagues 'friends'. But there was a free bar and even though the party scene seemed to be passing me by as I entered my late twenties, I still wasn't one to turn down a good time.

As I arrived at the party, she was the first one I bumped in to at the bar. It had been crowded as I stepped up to place my order and our arms had brushed against each other causing her to turn and see who had invaded her personal space. I saw her physically do a double take as she realised who it was beside her.

"Wow you look so different when you're not working!"

I chuckled quietly under my breath, my thanks coming out as more of a question, not sure whether I should be offended or take it as a compliment. She seemed to sense my uncertainty and went on to elaborate.

"No I mean … you look fine at work but you look … different … nice … just not what I expected."

I nodded my head in understanding, thanking her again before turning my attention back to the bar as I waited to place my order. I could feel her eyes on me as I kept my head facing forward, reluctant to look back at her for fear it would be awkward. What would I say to her? I knew absolutely nothing about her outside of work other than a few things I'd heard her mention to the other girls during a shift. I knew she was a dancer and competed in a lot of competitions throughout the year. I also knew she was on a hockey team and had recently just played in a tournament. But what was I going to do? Ask her how it went? Considering she hadn't directly told me these facts about herself, it felt wrong to bring up these things I knew about her so instead I kept my attention on the bartender and my mouth remained closed.

After getting my drink from the bar, I spotted some colleagues at a table in the corner and went over to join them. As I settled in to my seat and exchanged pleasantries with everyone, my eyes darted to the dance floor where I spotted the group of girls that made up my staff base. I wasn't surprised to find them dancing and drinking and generally enjoying the party, even this early in the night. One of them already looked fairly worse for wear. My eyes remained focused on the group a few moments longer as I saw Sian walk over and join them. She took a large swig of her drink and instantly started dancing with them. I wasn't sure why but the sight made me smile.

Several hours passed by and more drinks were consumed. I'd remained seated at the table with my colleagues, laughing and talking as the drinks loosened us all up and made the conversation flow easier. I finished the last of my drink and excused myself for a cigarette and some fresh air, the heat in the room making me feel flushed.

As I stepped outside, I lifted the cigarette to my lips and lit it, taking a long drag before releasing it with a satisfied breath.

"You think I could pinch one of those?"

I turned on the spot and my eyes fell on her. The curls had fallen out of her hair a little since I'd last seen her. Probably due to the copious amount of dancing she'd done throughout the night. The alcohol had given her a slight flush to her cheeks and there was a twinkle in her eyes.

I quirked an eyebrow, "You don't smoke."

"Sure I do."

I watched her carefully as she took a few steps towards me, reaching out and taking the cigarette from between my lips before taking a drag on it. As she exhaled the smoke, she slowly slipped the cigarette back into my mouth.

"See."

I rolled my eyes, taking the box out of my pocket and offering it out to her. Her lips turned up in to a smirk, reaching out and extracting one of the cigarettes from the box. After lighting it for her, she took a step to the side and rested back against the wall, maintaining eye contact with me. She kept her eyes locked with mine, a smirk still tugging at her lips. It unnerved me the way she was looking at me causing me to blow out a breath and look down at the ground.

"So …" she waited to continue until I looked up and my eyes locked with hers again, "I didn't think you'd be here tonight."

I frowned playfully, "Why not?"

"You're very serious at work." She stated simply.

"I have to be or you guys would run circles around me." I smiled to let her know I wasn't angry, "You're _not_ very serious at work."

Sian shrugged, "Where would be the fun in that?"

I breathed out a laugh, "We're just very different I guess."

We continued to chat absentmindedly about nothing of great importance until she eventually dropped her cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out with her toe. She thanked me for the smoke and wished me a good night before stepping back inside.

It was another hour before our paths crossed again. I had been washing my hands at the sink in the toilets when I looked up in the mirror just in time to lock eyes with her as she stepped out of the cubicle behind me.

"Are you following me?"

I couldn't help but laugh and shook my head, "It's almost as if we both got invited to the same party isn't it?"

She stepped beside me and began washing her own hands, our eyes remaining locked in the mirror as she stared back at me with the same look she'd had outside, almost as if she was daring me to look away first.

"You should dress like this all the time you know?"

I looked down at her attire, scanning over her extremely tight dress that cut off unreasonably high at the thigh. Her tanned, toned legs were shown off perfectly, the low cut neckline didn't leave much to the imagination and her heels looked high enough to break her neck if she tripped.

My eyes darted back up to hers, "I'd say the same to you but that would be inappropriate."

Her face broke out in to a grin, a mischievous glint in her eye and despite myself, the look she gave me turned me on a little. I had to remind myself that she was the epitome of a straight girl and completely off limits, never mind not even my type.

She cocked her head to one side as she studied me carefully, the way she was looking at me unnerving me again as she took a step closer towards me, the sound of her heel clicking against the ground echoing around the room and seeming strangely loud.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

She took another step forward, now stood close enough to me that I could almost feel the heat radiating from her body. I swallowed hard and I'm sure she must have been able to hear it as her lips turned up in to a smirk once again.

"Am I making you nervous?"

The question caught me off guard, having expected something else to tumble from her lips. Was she just toying with me for her own enjoyment? In the few months I'd known her we'd barely exchanged more than two words that weren't work related and yet here she was, in my personal space with an almost taunting look on her face.

What happened next shocked me to my core as she didn't wait for a response to her question and instead gripped the back of my neck and tugged me towards her as she connected our lips. I was so stunned I couldn't move and so instead, allowed myself to be pulled into her as she kissed me. Her mouth tasted faintly of the cigarette I'd given her earlier, mixed with Sambuca and a sweet tasting lip gloss, and with her body so close to mine I could smell her shampoo and perfume, the combination nothing short of intoxicating.

The kiss didn't last long before she pulled back slightly but kept her hand at the back of my neck. I watched her as she ran her tongue slowly along her lower lip, her eyes still closed. I felt a wave of arousal course through my veins at the sight and the sensation seemed to finally kick my body into gear. Forgetting that this was potentially the worst idea in the history of ideas, I let my body take over from my brain and gripped her hips before crashing my lips against hers once again. I felt her grip tighten on the back of my neck, her fingertips digging in and her thumb pressing against my cheek. She surprised me once again as I felt her tongue nudging at lips gently before slipping in to my mouth and rubbing against my own. As soon as her tongue collided against my own, the softest of moans escaped her and I could have sworn it was the most arousing noise I'd heard in my life. I felt like it had awoken something inside of me and hoping not to be pushing things too far, my body once again took over as I ran my hands down from her hips, over the small of her back before cupping her bum and pulling her body further in to me.

After a couple of minutes of heated making out, she eventually broke the kiss. Her breathing was ragged and her lips were tinged a slightly deeper pink. I flickered my eyes open and once my eyes settled on her, I felt a deep sense of regret in the pit of my stomach.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It's a terrible idea." It took me by surprise how hoarse my voice was, the words coming out as more than a whisper.

My statement seemed to snap her out of her daze and she instantly lowered her hand from the back of my neck and took a step back. Whereas before she had been staring at me intently, her eyes were now glued to the ground and her arms were folded across her chest protectively.

"You're right."

Her flirty, confident attitude from earlier had vanished as she mumbled out her words. Not wanting to let the torturous encounter drag on any longer, I awkwardly cleared my throat before turning on the spot and hurrying out of the toilet. I didn't say goodbye to anyone, I didn't go back over to the table and finish my drink. I walked straight out the door to the bar and didn't stop walking until I'd made it through my front door.

The next day at work was awkward to say the least. Eye contact was impossible and muddling our way through the shift was possibly the most difficult ordeal of my life. I'm sure the other girls at work picked up on it, they probably asked Sian what was going on when I wasn't around. I'd gamble one million pounds on her not telling them the truth.

A few shifts later it was Saturday night. I had been dreading this shift since our encounter in the toilets. It was going to be a long night, the two of us in charge of a wedding party and having to close up at the end of the night. At the start of the shift, we were too busy to worry about any awkwardness between us. We were forced to communicate and the stress of the work load made it impossible for us to think about any potential atmosphere. We got on with it. We cooperated with one another. We were professional. But as the hours ticked by and the wedding party got on with speeches and the cutting of the cake, we were suddenly left twiddling our thumbs behind the bar with no one to serve. I stood by the till, arms folded across my chest as I tried to concentrate on the speeches and not the conversation that was taking place beside me. I knew, I just knew it had to be for my benefit.

"He was absolutely gorgeous."

Sian's voice rang in my ears as she began to relay her story of the previous night to the other girls. I shook my head gently and tried to ignore it but it was impossible. I could tell her voice was raised ever so slightly as she continued to talk about the guy she'd pulled the night before and that made me certain she wanted me to hear it. As she started to go into more detail with her story, something inside of me snapped. I was too old for this. I'd done this already when I was the eighteen-year-old. I wasn't putting up with these petty mind games.

"Have you guys not got something better to do?" I blurted out, finally turning my attention to the girls beside me. My voice came out louder than expected and I saw Sian visibly flinch. "Collect some fucking glasses, clean the bar, do _something_ for fuck sake."

Mumbling under their breaths, I watched them scuttle off in opposite directions, obviously not wanting to provoke my temper any further. Sian was the last to disperse, her eyes remaining glued with mine just a second longer than you would expect before she bowed her head and made her way out into the back room.

We barely spoke again for the rest of the shift. I kept my distance and she kept hers. It wasn't until the bar had closed, the guests had left and we were the only two left on the premises that we were forced to speak. The office seemed unusually small, forcing us to be in close proximity to one another as we sat opposite each other at the desk.

"Will you count this please."

I looked up from my paperwork as Sian pushed the till over towards me with a cash sheet balanced on top. Picking up my pen, I placed the sheet in front of me and signed my name at the bottom.

"Don't you want to count it first and make sure it's right?"

I shook my head gently before pushing the money back towards her, my eyes remaining glued to my own papers, "I trust you."

We barely said another word to one another as we finished the last of our paperwork before locking up and making our way out of the building. I pulled my phone out of my pocket to check the time and settled myself down on to one of the benches outside, wanting to take the weight off my feet for a minute or two before the walk home, as Sian made her way over to her car. I watched out of the corner of my eye as she stopped walking, twiddling her car keys in her hands as she contemplated her next move.

I heard her loudly and deliberately clear her throat, obviously wanting my attention. I gave in to her demand and looked up from my phone to see her stood nervously in front of me.

"You want a lift?"

She had never offered me a lift home before and the fact she was doing so now after what had happened between us shocked me. I shook my head gently from side to side and offered a small smile, "I'm gonna walk, it's a nice night."

"Come on." She tilted her head towards her car as a gesture for me to follow her, "It's another long day tomorrow. Let me take you home."

Her choice of words unsettled me slightly but the ache in my feet from a hectic night at work over ruled me and reluctantly, I nodded my head.

We were silent for several minutes in the car, the radio playing quietly through the speakers as she concentrated on driving us home. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and I could tell she was somewhat uneasy. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel tighter than necessary and her breathing was more laboured than usual.

The silence was broken as she cleared her throat again in a bid for my attention, clearly oblivious to the fact she already had it. I tilted my head so I could look at her better.

"I'm sorry Sophie."

She spoke quietly, something completely out of character for the girl I'd come to know at work. Her words were not what I expected to hear.

"I errm … I didn't mean to make things awkward between us … and I … well I'm just sorry."

I couldn't help but laugh at her half arsed apology. "It's fine."

"I just … well I'm not … you know."

"Gay?" My words elicited a nod of agreement. "I know that Sian … and even if you were, it would still have been a terrible idea."

She nodded her head again, her hands working against the steering wheel and gripping it tighter, "Can we just pretend like it never happened?"

"Sure."

As far as I was concerned, that was that. She dropped me at my door and I slept soundly that night, no longer worried about the next shift at work.

She arrived at the building shortly after me, locking eyes with me across the bar as she stepped behind it and her lips turning up into a warm smile which I returned. The night went surprisingly quickly and before I knew it, the shift was over and I was once again alone in the office with Sian, completing paperwork and counting cash.

"Sign."

I looked up as she pushed the cash sheet over towards me and handed me a pen.

I frowned playfully, "Shouldn't I count it first and make sure it's right?"

"Thought you trusted me?"

I laughed, "Yeah but now you're not even giving me the chance to count it, that makes me suspicious."

She rolled her eyes and pushed the till in my direction, "Fine count it."

Considering my options for a second, I finally picked up the pen and signed my name at the bottom of the sheet causing her lips to turn up into a smirk. I went back to my paperwork as she continued with the money, collecting it into a bag before making her way over to the safe. I heard her muttering in annoyance under her breath, struggling for several minutes before I finally let out a sigh and rose to my feet to help.

"What are you even doing?"

"It won't open."

I laughed quietly, kneeling down beside her to see what the problem was. Punching in the code, I turned the dial on the safe and opened the door with ease.

Blowing out an exasperated breath, I heard Sian curse quietly.

Laughing again, I squeezed her shoulder gently, "Don't feel bad, I've obviously got the magic touch."

I felt her tense under my grip and I instantly felt uncomfortable. Clearing my throat awkwardly, I rose to my feet and attempted to put some distance between us.

"Sorry."

Why was she apologising again? I chose to say nothing in response and this seemed to frustrate her, causing her to get up off the ground herself and stand in front of me.

"I just …"

"I know." I cut her off before she had a chance to say anything else, not really wanting to enter into another conversation about what shouldn't have happened at the work party.

My interruption appeared to annoy her further, a frown etching its way across her face and her eyes narrowing at me slightly. "Well there's no need to be like that."

"Like what?"

"Snappy with me."

I shook my head gently, an argument being the last thing I wanted to get into at midnight after a gruelling shift. "I'm not being snappy."

Sian scoffed, "Yeah … you are."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way."

I went to turn my back on her and make my way back behind my desk but was stopped as I felt her grip my arm and hold me in place.

"I thought we were going to act normal? Pretend like nothing ever happened."

I rolled my eyes, "That's exactly what I'm trying to do. You're the one that keeps bringing it up."

"Because you're acting like a dick."

This time it was my turn to scoff in disbelief, "Look … I really don't think this is the time or the place to get into this. We're at work and if you're going to accuse me of acting like a dick, that's exactly how I'm going to behave. I'm your boss so do as you're told and drop it."

Her mouth dropped open slightly as if she couldn't quite believe that I was using the fact I was her superior to get her to shut up, "God you're a bitch."

"Let it go Sian before you say something you regret."

Her eyes narrowed further, "Fuck you."

"Fuck me?" an amused smile broke out across my face, "That's a warning on your record. You wanna keep pushing me?"

"You can't do that."

"Try me."

She pursed her lips, her eyes scanning over my face as if she was trying to determine if I was serious. I could practically see the cogs turning in her brain and the fury that was clear in her eyes was obviously effecting her rational thinking.

"It's my word against yours."

I hadn't been expecting that. Her eyes were still burning with untold anger and I knew I had managed to push her buttons. Yet here she was, cocky as ever thinking she was going to get the upper hand.

"That's the kind of thing people say when they're about to do something really bad."

She shrugged, "I'm thinking about it."

I almost couldn't believe her shift in demeanour. Shaking my head in exasperation, I blew out a sharp breath, "You've been hard work since day one."

"Says you." She folded her arms across her chest, shifting her weight to one side and staring me down, "Everything was much easier before you got here."

"Yeah I know it was. Because you didn't do any fucking work, this place was a shambles."

"Well it was better than this dictatorship you've turned it in to." She snapped.

I was taken aback by her words and they reminded me just how young and immature she was.

"Welcome to the real world. Ordinarily, your boss would expect you to work not stand around gossiping about some guy you shagged."

A smug expression formed on her face, "Jealous?"

She was goading me. The glint in her eyes and cocky behaviour told me she was seeing how far she could push me. Things were escalating and I could see that my attempt at putting her in her place had only served to aggravate a confrontation with her. The only question was, who was going to win?

"I hate to disappoint you but I'll remind you that it was me that stopped things that night."

"You didn't want to though. I could see it in your eyes." She took a step forward, my eyes involuntarily flitting down to her feet and watching the movement carefully, "I can see it now."

I swallowed down the lump in my throat, unsure why I was letting her actions have any effect on me. She was irritating to say the least. Unprofessional. Lazy. Arrogant. Thought highly of herself. Not to mention straight. Wetting my lips, I allowed my eyes to dart back up to meet hers.

"Why are we even talking about this?" I thanked my lucky stars that my voice came out steady. I could feel my blood pulsing in my ears, this scenario being the last thing I'd expected when we'd stepped in to the office just a short while ago. "I mean what do you want my response to be? Do you want me to say I was jealous? Would that make you feel special? Polish your ego a little bit? Are you that insecure that you need someone to tell you you're attractive?"

"Stop it." Her words came out as barely a hiss, her eyes so narrow they were now like slits. I could see I was getting to her as her hands hung by her sides, balled tightly in to fists.

"I mean is that why you threw yourself at me that night? You wanted to see if I would kiss you back? Needed to know if it wasn't just horny, drunk guys that will have you?"

I hadn't meant for things to take a nasty turn, I really hadn't. But her arrogant, smug behaviour had set off a red light inside of me and I'd be damned if I was going to let her win.

My words clearly hit home as she covered the gap between us in a second, her fists now angrily gripping the collar of my shirt as she held me in place and stared me down. Now she was so close, I could see her jaw working and hear her slightly ragged breathing. If I thought she was angry before, that was nothing to how she was now.

"You don't know anything about me."

She growled the words at me through gritted teeth, her grip tightening on my collar as she pushed me ever so slightly against the desk.

"In case you hadn't noticed," I pushed her hands away from me, her force of my movement causing her to stagger back a little and increase the distance between us just a fraction, "You're a little girl who I could quite easily snap in half."

"I hate you so much."

"I'm not that fond of you either."

"God you're sad." She spat her statement at me, prodding me in the chest as if trying to reinforce her point, "Funny how things were fine between us tonight until you found out I'd went home with someone last night."

I didn't allow her to continue as a harsh laugh left my lips before I could stop it. "Are you kidding? You know what I think? You want me to be jealous. I think you're annoyed I put a stop to things the other night, that it's put a dent in your precious ego that I wasn't interested. You thought you could get anyone you wanted. But you're forgetting you're just a kid, and I could do _so_ much better."

"Oh please, I've seen you looking at me."

What annoyed me the most was that she was right. I couldn't deny it because as both of us stood there glaring at each other, we knew the truth. And the truth was I had looked at her. I mean I was only human. If it hadn't been for the obvious reasons why she was completely the wrong girl for me, I'd probably be guilty of doing more than admiring her from afar. She had a body to die for, an enchanting smile and charming twinkle in her eyes. She was always dressed to perfection if not slightly inappropriately for work. Had she not pulled it off so well, I'd have suggested she not wear such short skirts on shift, skirts which I was fairly confident must be at least one dress size too small for her. She knew she was gorgeous, but I could hardly blame her for that. If I looked as good as her, I'd undoubtedly be the same.

As I stood in silence, no argument for her last comment, I watched as her lips turned up into a knowing smirk. She was more than aware she had me there, and I could see the satisfaction on her face at having called me out on it.

I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, feeling ridiculous for letting someone like her make me look so stupid.

"This is exactly why I'm not interested in you."

Clearly she was shocked by what I said, the smirk falling from her lips a fraction, obviously not expecting me to have any response.

"You're incredibly immature. And quite frankly out of your depth with this job. You don't have a professional bone in your body. You treat this place like a gossip circle and those girls like your best friends when you're supposed to be their supervisor. And let's not even mention the way you're currently acting with me. I should fire you on the spot."

Closing the gap between us once again, she stepped forward and set her face an inch in front of mine before speaking slowly and quietly. "So fire me."

I said nothing. Staring defiantly back at her as I waited to see what she would do next. I didn't have to wait long.

"Go on." She pushed me in the chest causing me to grip the side of the desk behind me in order to keep my balance, "Fire me."

"Sian."

She pushed me again, harder this time as she took another fraction of a step towards me so our bodies were almost pressed against one another, "I dare you."

Once again I said nothing which only served to annoy her further. As she raised her hands to push me again, my reflexes were faster than hers and I gripped her wrists tightly forbidding her from touching me.

She was so close to me I could feel her slightly laboured breathing on my face. My eyes drifted down to her lips of their own accord before flitting back up to meet the blue in front of me. The smallest of grins at the corner of her mouth told me she'd seen my unconscious move and that seemed to spark something inside of her.

I barely got time to think about what was happening it occurred so quickly, and the shock of it caused me to release her wrists. Her lips crashed against mine hard and her newly freed arms moved up to wrap themselves around my neck. She tasted amazing and the feel of her incredible body pressed against my own in all the right places was making my head spin. Maybe that's why all common sense went out the window and for some reason, I kissed her back.

This kiss was nothing like the last one. Last time it was almost like she was testing the waters, just curious as to what it would feel like. This was like she couldn't get enough of me. Like kissing me was a drug she literally needed to survive. Her body pressed harder in to me and without even thinking my leg slipped in between her thighs, pressing hard against her centre.

She broke the kiss and pushed out a heavy breath, resting her forehead against my own. I watched as she sank her teeth into her lower lip and let out a low, throaty moan at the contact.

"I'm sorry."

I blurted the words out before I could stop myself. I had made a huge mistake and things were sure to be even worse between the pair of us now.

She shook her head hurriedly causing me to frown.

"We shouldn't be … I shouldn't hav-"

She pressed her index finger against my lips, promptly shutting me up as her eyes finally fluttered open and locked with mine. My breath caught in my throat as I took in the much darker shade of blue that was now staring back at me.

She lowered her fingertip from my mouth giving me permission to try and speak again. "Sian."

"Please just fuck me."

My eyes widened and my stomach flipped over involuntarily. I felt a shudder travel down my spine at her dry statement and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. I swallowed down the lump in my throat in stunned silence as she grinned back at me mischievously.

I could do nothing but watch as she rolled her hips, grinding against my thigh that was still pressed between her legs before closing her eyes and letting out a louder, longer moan.

All reasonable thinking went out the window. I had to have her. I gripped her waist hard and span us around, pressing her firmly up against the desk as I crashed out lips back together.

I felt her smile into the kiss tightening her hold on the back of my neck and pulling me further in to her. She lowered one of her hands and I heard the sound of papers being pushed to the ground before she hopped up on to the edge of the desk. She widened her legs, tugging me between them before wrapping them tight around my waist, holding me in place.

My hands travelled down her body, cupping her bum and pulling her roughly in to me so my hip pressed between her legs, causing another satisfied moan to vibrate in my mouth.

She broke the kiss just long enough to breath out two words, "Again, harder."

Her voice was so husky and her words were laced with nothing but pure lust and need. Who was I to deny her? I complied with her request, pulling her in to me harder as I allowed her to grind against my body, the moans leaving her increasing in volume and frequency.

I needed more. I wanted to feel more of her body. If I was going to make such a colossal mistake, I was going to make sure it was damn well worth it. Without warning I moved my hands to grip the bottom of her shirt, forcing us to detach our lips from one another as I pulled it quickly over her head before throwing it to one side. As soon as the item of clothing was gone, she cupped my face roughly in her hands and pulled my mouth back to join hers. I didn't miss a beat as my hands moved to her back, unclipping her bra and thrusting it in the same direction as her shirt. My hands were drawn to her breasts like a magnet, unable to stop myself even if I'd wanted to.

Another loud guttural moan sounded throughout the room as my hands connected with her breasts, squeezing them firmly as I circled over her hardened nipples with my thumbs. Her hips were grinding against me with new fervour, obviously desperate for whatever friction they could get as her breathing grew more laboured and her grip on me tightened.

Wanting to give her exactly what she wanted, I moved my right hand down her body, skimming over her abs and unable to stop a low groan leaving my own lips as I felt the taut, smooth skin there. I didn't stop on route to my destination, hiking up her skirt so it hung around her waist. I could feel the anticipation radiating from her as she realised what I was about to do.

I broke the kiss, keeping my forehead rested against hers, looking down and watching the movement of my hand as I brushed it slowly and deliberately over her underwear.

My eyes closed involuntarily and a wave of arousal washed over my body as I felt how soaked she was already. She pushed out a heavy breath as my hand moved higher and pressed against her now swollen clit.

"Please."

This time it was my turn to smirk as the plea tumbled from her lips.

"Please what?"

She couldn't stop herself as her hips pushed out towards my hand, desperate for more pressure where she needed it.

"Please just fuck me already."

I slipped her underwear to one side, running my middle finger up the entire length of her centre.

"You know not many girls get this wet for me before I've even started."

Her body jerked and she bit down on her lower lip as my finger connected with her clit.

"Oh my god." The words came out as a groan as I increased the pressure of my finger and circled over her clit. One of her hands travelled round to the front of my shirt, gripping my collar tight in her fist, her fingers clenching and unclenching as I moved my finger against her body and she released a series of moans and gasps.

Feeling how ready she was for me, I chose not to tease her too much. I was desperate to feel her come for me, hear her moan and tighten around my fingers as I pushed her over the edge.

Moving my hand down further, I reached my destination and eagerly pushed two fingers inside of her. All the hairs on my body stood on end as I felt her arch her back into me and she pushed out a long, loud moan of approval. She was tighter than I'd expected but my fingers were instantly drenched as I pushed into her again.

"Jesus Soph."

God I could get used to her moaning my name like that, as her grip on my collar tightened and she began to move her hips in time with my fingers. I started slowly, pushing in to her a little harder with each thrust as more groans of expletives and my name fell from her mouth. Tilting my hand slightly, I pressed my palm firmly against her clit causing her to throw her head back in pleasure and let out a long, guttural moan.

If I'd thought she was attractive before, it was nothing to how she looked now. Her flushed chest rising and falling quickly as she drew in shallow breath after shallow breath. Her slightly agape mouth, sinking her teeth into her lower lip every now and again in a bid to suppress a moan. Her breasts were starting to bounce slightly in the most satisfying way as she began to move her hips with more ferocity as I picked up the rhythm of my hand. As I curled my fingers inside of her she couldn't stop herself as she dug her fingernails hard into the base of my neck and she let out another loud moan of my name.

The feel of her grinding her clit against the palm of my hand was something I was sure I could never tire of, curling my fingers again as I felt her muscles begin to tighten around me.

Her breathing was growing more ragged with every passing second and her moans were getting louder and harder to subdue. I knew she was close, and I couldn't help but feel smug at the fact I'd managed to get her to this point so quickly.

She moved her hand from the back of my neck, bringing it to rest on my shoulder as she dug her fingernails in and the collar of my shirt was gripped even tighter. She was beginning to lose control and I could see she was desperate for something to hold on to as I continued to pump my fingers harder and faster inside of her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge.

"Jesus _fucking_ Christ." Her fingernails pressed in to me harder and I could feel her body beginning to tense as her muscles got tighter around my fingers, "I'm … Fuck, I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come."

She almost sounded surprised and I couldn't stop a smirk from forming on my lips, curling my fingers inside of her again as her body went slightly rigid and began to shudder. I felt her clench around my fingers and a long, loud groan sounded throughout the room as she buried her head into my neck and came hard against my hand.

I slowed the movement of my fingers but didn't stop entirely, allowing her to ride out her orgasm as her body twitched and shuddered against me a few more times and her moans turned to quitter whimpers and gasps.

She collapsed against me and pressed her forehead onto my shoulder as she attempted to regain her breath, desperately gulping in air as I slowed my hand completely and slowly withdrew my fingers from her now dripping centre. Another soft moan left her lips at my movement and her body finally relaxed into mine. Her next words were the last I expected to hear.

"We need to clean up this office."

I frowned, "What?"

She lifted her head from my shoulder, and I couldn't believe how sexy she was as she looked back at me. Her hair was a mess, her eyes were even darker than before and her lips were pink and swollen, probably from biting down on it so hard.

"I need you to take me back to your place. Now." She didn't need to convince me she was telling the truth; the urgency was clear in her voice. "So let's clean up. Quickly."

I didn't need telling twice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Due to your reviews I have decided to give in to peer pressure and make this in to more than a one shot. Depending on how many reviews I get to continue this, I'll see if I decide to continue. My other fic is drawing to a close and I will be updating that very soon but if there's enough demand for me to continue this one, I'll keep writing this as well. Let me know in the reviews**

She hadn't wanted to stay the night in case her parents worried. This instantly created an elephant in the room as she dressed herself and made her way out while I sat on the bed feeling incredibly uncomfortable. I'd always prided myself on being professional and sensible when it came to my job. As much as the young girls at work might not really care about the business succeeding or doing well, this was my career. I'd always enjoyed working behind the bar, chatting to customers and I thrived off the bustle and excitement that came with a packed out pub or bar. So why had I just slept with one of my eighteen-year-old staff members? I could feel the anxiety starting in the pit of my stomach as Sian left me alone in my bed and took herself home. I'd made a mistake. A huge mistake. And it was undoubtedly going to impact my working life. How was I supposed to sit opposite her in the office knowing what we'd done? How could I work alongside her and act like I hadn't seen her naked, writhing below me in pleasure as I tipped her over the edge again and again. When we sat and did paperwork together was I supposed to act like we hadn't had sex right there on the desk? I might not have known a lot about Sian but what I did know was she was young, immature and likely to make all of the above impossible.

I didn't sleep well that night.

Waking up the next morning, I had never prayed harder for a day off. I considered phoning in sick many times in the run up to my shift but convinced myself that that was an even worse idea than just going in and facing her. It was bank holiday Monday and I cursed myself for picking potentially the worst weekend of the year to make the biggest mistake of my life. Unfortunately, there was no way I could avoid work.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I arrived at the bar. I knew she'd be there for exactly the same shift as me. I'd wondered whether she would have phoned in sick herself but then remembered that in order to do so, she would have had to phone me.

Stepping in to the office, I froze in the door way as my eyes fell on her, sat at the desk and tapping away at the computer keyboard. She didn't look up from what she was doing but she must have known it was me. I wanted to do nothing more than turn around and run away but decided against that idea and reluctantly settled myself in to my computer chair. I'd barely been sat down a second when the door to the office opened and in stepped one of my staff members.

"Sophie?"

I turned to face the new arrival, internally screaming with gratitude for saving me from time alone with Sian. My eyes settled on Emily, one of the youngest members of the team, having just turned eighteen a couple of months ago. I liked her more than most of the other staff as she usually did her job without having to be instructed and was always friendly to the customers.

"Yeah?"

Emily looked uncomfortable and shuffled on the spot for a second, obviously nervous about what she had to say. "I errm … well I was just wondering … I know it's really short notice but … I was kind of hoping I could have this Saturday off?"

I breathed out a laugh, logging on to my computer and bringing up the rota for the following week, "Were you now?"

"I know I'm down to work the evening shift and not that this is any kind of excuse but we all know it's not going to be a busy night at all! The thing is, my Gran is coming over from France for a last minute visit and I haven't seen her in like two whole years and it'll be the only chance I get to see her. I'm literally begging you, I'll do any other shift you want if I can please, please, _please_ have the night off."

In my mind I had already made my decision. I could see she was sincere and the desperation was clear in her eyes, but I scanned over the rota regardless. Saturday was supposed to be my night off after working the last few of them but I figured it wouldn't hurt to be nice.

"I'll do your shift."

Emily looked back at me, shock evident on her face, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sian's hands still on the keyboard as she glanced up at me enquiringly.

"You will?"

Nodding my head gently, I offered a smile, "Yeah, course."

A small squeal erupted from Emily's lips and a broad grin spread across her face as she clapped her hands together excitedly, "Oh my God! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best boss ever!"

I chuckled softly under my breath, "I'll remind you of that next time you guys are all complaining about me. Now go do some work."

Thanking me one more time, Emily turned on the spot and made her way out of the office, closing the door on her way out and bouncing back over to the bar.

Having forgotten about the inevitable atmosphere in the room once me and Sian were alone together, I turned back to my computer and began to amend the rota for the weekend. I almost couldn't believe it when she spoke up.

"That was nice of you."

My eyes diverted away from the computer screen and locked with the blue ones looking curiously back at me.

I nodded slowly, wetting my lips as I tried to think of an appropriate response to her remark, "I can be nice when I want to be."

Maintaining eye contact was almost torturous and the atmosphere was starting to thicken with tension, neither of us entirely sure of what to do or say next. I refused to look away first despite my heart pounding in my chest and the discomfort of the situation starting to overwhelm me. I saw her swallow hard, clearly just as uncomfortable as me before her eyes eventually darted back to her computer screen and she continued with whatever she'd been doing before.

We didn't speak again. For a long time. Not even about work related things. We literally didn't speak a word to each other for days. If she wanted me to know something, she'd get one of the staff to pass on the message. I'm not sure if anyone really noticed what was going on, with our reluctance to even look at each other never mind exchange actual words. I'm sure even if they had noticed something was wrong, no one would have asked me about it. I didn't want to think about what Sian might say if she was put on the spot, almost positive that if she made up any kind of excuse, it wouldn't have reflected favourably on me.

It wasn't until my cover shift on Saturday that we were forced to communicate. Emily had been right, it wasn't busy at all and as a result, by 9 o clock I'd sent all of the staff home to save on hours. There was no point paying people to stand around like a piece of furniture when I could do the job myself.

I looked up as Sian made her way out of the office and stepped behind the bar, coming to an immediate halt as she looked around curiously before her eyes finally settled on me.

"Where are the girls?"

"I sent them home. There's nothing to do."

She nodded her head in understanding and my line of sight was drawn to her mouth as she chewed on her lip uncomfortably, her eyes darting around the bar as if she was scared to look at me for too long.

"So it's just me and you?"

I waited until she finally looked at me before nodding my head slowly, "Yeah."

"Well let's hope we don't get a rush of customers."

"If no one else comes in the next twenty minutes, I'm calling last orders … This is a waste of both of our time."

I swear she let out the longest sigh of relief I've ever seen and I couldn't stop myself from snorting out a laugh causing her to look back at me questionably.

"Sorry it's just … I know none of you can stand me but you could at least pretend not to hate me so much to save my feelings."

She looked uncomfortable for a second, as if she hadn't expected me to call her out on it before shrugging her shoulders and giving me a sheepish look. "I don't hate you."

I had no response to that. Because in all honesty, it made no difference how she felt about me. It was irrelevant to our working relationship and I was adamant that that was the only relationship we ever would or could have. Despite what mistakes I had made in the past, I didn't care whether she hated or loved me. I was her boss and that's all I was ever going to be.

Several torturous seconds ticked by before she opened her mouth to speak again. I raised my hand immediately to stop her.

"We made a mistake Sian. Let's just leave it at that."

It probably came out harsher than I had meant it because I'm sure I was the smallest flash of hurt appear on her face. However, she accepted my words none the less and bowed her head without saying anything else.

I didn't want to speak about what had happened between us and I don't think she did either. We both knew I was right and we had made a huge mistake. I couldn't deny that it had been an enjoyable mistake. She was gorgeous and surprisingly when I'd taken her home with me and we'd fallen in to bed together, the sex had been amazing. For a young girl who was as straight as a ruler, she had soon gotten in to her stride and I almost couldn't believe that she was able to make me feel the way she did. It's one of those fantasies lesbians have - seducing the straight girl. It's usually nothing more than a fantasy but when it does happen, it tends to be nowhere near as fantastic as you envisioned it in your head. Sian had been nothing like that. I hadn't had sex that good in a long while. Maybe that's why all common sense went out the window and I was able to push the fact that we were doing something gravely wrong to the back of my mind. While we were in bed together, I wasn't given a second to dwell on the fact we were making a mistake. She'd certainly made sure of that.

Nevertheless, in the clear light of day, I'd had plenty of time to reflect on it and I was positive no good would come from discussing it further.

Just an hour later we found ourselves back in the office, completing the customary paperwork and cash counting. I could see she was itching to say or do something to defuse the tension in the room, and her clear discomfort almost made me feel sorry for her. Several uncomfortable minutes passed by before she eventually opened her mouth.

"What you doing with your day off tomorrow then?"

Her question caught me off guard, having not expected her to attempt to fall into such easy, trivial conversation. I signed off the sheet in front of me, considering her statement for a second before looking up at her.

"I was thinking something really wild like lying in bed with a pizza and Netflix."

She giggled quietly and a wide smile spread across her face that I couldn't help but return. "I think you've earnt it."

"How about you?"

She shrugged, "Nothing planned. Bed with pizza and Netflix sounds amazing though."

"Come on. You're only eighteen. Shouldn't you be out on the pull, painting the town red or something?"

Sinking her teeth into her lower lip, she shook her head slowly, "You've got me all wrong you know."

"Well I don't really know much about you do I?"

Nodding her head in understanding, she picked up the notes from the till and began to count them, "What do you want to know?"

"Who says I want to know anything?"

I hadn't said it be horrible or make her feel bad but clearly it came across that way as her nose crumpled up and a frown etched its way across her forehead. She seemed somewhat deflated by my words and didn't say anything else. We worked pretty much in silence as we finished off the last of our papers and exited the building.

As I was making my way out of the car park, I heard her let out an over exaggerated sigh before picking up her pace and catching up to me a little.

"Sophie?"

I reluctantly turned on the spot, not sure what it was she could want to say to me that I'd actually want to hear.

"Let me give you a lift home?"

My eyes drifted behind her and settled on her car before quickly flitting back to meet hers. She looked nervous, fidgeting with her keys as if she needed to focus on doing something as she waited for my answer.

"I don't mind walking."

"I know, but it's a cold night. I don't mind, come on."

I was hesitant to do as I was told. I had actively tried to avoid time alone with Sian as much as humanly possible over the past week. But then again, what was the worst that could happen during a five-minute car journey? I'd get home quicker?

Nodding my head slowly, I took a tentative step towards her, "Sure."

The smallest of smiles traced her lips as she gestured for me to follow her and we made our way over to her car. I felt like I was holding my breath the entire time as I settled myself down in to the passenger seat and fastened my seatbelt. Feeling like I should say something to avoid any kind of strange atmosphere, I awkwardly cleared my throat.

"Thanks for this."

She dismissed my gratitude with a shrug, "It's no big deal."

"I'm errm … I'm sorry for what I said earlier." I pulled at a loose thread on the seat belt, "I wasn't trying to be a bitch."

"When?"

I looked across at her to check she wasn't simply toying with me, but as she glanced back at me for a second, I could see she was genuinely confused and I immediately regretted ever opening my mouth.

"In the office. When I said I didn't want to know anything about you … I wasn't trying to be horrible."

Her fingers tightened around the steering wheel and she shifted in her seat, "I know."

Silence enveloped the car again as she continued the drive home. I now felt more uncomfortable than ever for bringing the subject up, unsure why I'd even thought it was a good idea in the first place. I'm not sure why I had felt the need to say something but for some reason, I cared whether her feelings had been hurt unnecessarily.

I had been lost in my own thoughts and was brought back to reality as I heard her pull up the handbrake and shut the engine off. I looked out of the windscreen to see we were already at my house, confused as to how she'd managed to get us here so quickly. Not wanting to endure even more torturous silence, I unclipped my seatbelt and looked across at her with a small smile, thanking her once again. As soon as I reached out for the door handle, I felt her hand on my arm and a call of my name, stopping me in my tracks.

"I errm … It's just …"

Turning in my seat so I was able to see her better, I looked across at Sian enquiringly as she stumbled over her words.

"I want you to know I don't think those things about you." She paused, as if trying to carefully plan her next words, "I know you're not a horrible person."

"You don't know me at all Sian."

"Well I think you're really nice."

I could think of nothing to say. Instead I just continued to stare back at her as we both contemplated what to do next. I could see she was nervous again, her breathing a little heavier than you would expect and a small flush to her cheeks. I didn't understand why she wanted me to know what she thought of me, nor was I sure why she was choosing to say it now.

"I know I've given you a hard time since you started work." A small smile tugged at her lips as if she was thinking back on something fondly, "And I know you have a job to do and you want to do it properly … and well … we don't always make that easy for you … but I think you're actually fair … and what you did for Emily this weekend was really sweet."

I couldn't help but scrunch my nose up at her choice of words. The last thing I wanted someone like Sian calling me was sweet. It felt a little condescending and I couldn't understand what her goal was with this conversation. Did she want things to be less awkward between us? Did she want us to have a more amicable relationship? Or was this simply to make herself feel more comfortable in my presence?

"Look I don't need you to say this." I attempted to make my words monotone, not really wanting her to read too much into what I was saying. I really just didn't need her to say anything; there was nothing to say.

"Is it …" She wet her lips, looking down at her lap as she considered her next words carefully before darting them back up to lock with mine, "Has it been hard for you?"

Now I was fairly certain I knew what she meant by her question but at the risk of looking like the world's biggest idiot, I decided it would be safer to get clarification. "Has what been hard for me?"

She swallowed, daring to maintain eye contact even though I could see it was taking a considerable amount of effort, "Working with me … since … well, you know ..."

"Since we slept together?"

I saw a blush rise on her cheeks at my words, no longer able to maintain eye contact with me as she ducked her head and rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Yeah … that … ha-"

"It hasn't been ideal Sian." I interrupted her before she could say anything else, my words causing her to look up from her lap, "But it's not like you forced me in to it so as much as it was something I would never have dreamt of doing … I did it, and if it's created an atmosphere at work then you're no more to blame than I am so … we just have to live with the consequences."

A frown instantly formed on her face and she soon went from looking quite sheepish and embarrassed to downright annoyed. "What do you mean by that? Something you would never have dreamed of doing?"

"Well we're hardly compatible are we?"

"Are you trying to say you're better than me?"

I blew out a sharp breath, unable to quite believe her inability to understand what I was trying to say. "You know what, this is exactly what I'm talking about."

"What is?"

"We are _not_ a good fit." I shot back, my irritation getting the better of me as I chose to avoid a gentler approach and simply tell it how it was, "You're a kid Sian. I should know better than to make stupid mistakes like this. I-"

"Will you stop saying that!" She now seemed just as annoyed as I was, "I'm not a kid. You might be older than me but I'm not an idiot. I can think for myself and I'm not some pathetic little child who needs looking after every two seconds. Stop being so patronising."

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I attempted a calming breath, closing my eyes tightly for a second as I considered my next words carefully. "Sian …"

"Look it's not like I was asking for anything from you, I was just trying to clear the air so things would be less awkward. Clearly you can't even stand to talk to me about it. And you try and tell me I'm the immature one?"

I opened my mouth to snap back at her but her statement stopped me in my tracks. I said nothing, because on some level, she was right. I hadn't even been able to get into a discussion about what had happened between us without getting irritated and flustered and ultimately losing my temper a little. Granted she wasn't blameless either but as I sat there acting like I had the moral high ground, it suddenly dawned on me that I was being quite unfair. We'd hardly said a word to one another all week but when we had, it had always been Sian that spoke first. When she'd left my bed a week ago I'd thought it would be her making things difficult at work but apparently I had been wrong. Of course it was always going to be difficult to maintain a healthy, professional relationship with someone you'd had sex with but I had thought I would be able to manage it. Obviously I had been wrong and as my mouth hung slightly agape, it seemed she was going to let me know it.

"I know you're quite clearly furious with yourself for sleeping with me and yeah … it was a really bad idea. But you don't have to be such a cow about it when all I'm trying to do is make things easier for the both of us. I know I was as much to blame for the awkwardness at work as you at first but I'm _trying_ Sophie. This is weird for me too."

Swallowing down my pride, I opened my mouth again and said the only thing that seemed appropriate. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. Let's just go back to ignoring each other, that's obviously what you want."

"That's not what I want at all. I just want things to be normal."

Sian scoffed, rubbing at her forehead in irritation before glaring in my direction, "Well that's not going to happen is it? Because we had sex."

"I know that!" I snapped, "But we just have to act like it never happened."

Snorting out a laugh, Sian shook her head in disbelief, "Don't be so ridiculous! Act like it never happened? But it _did_ happen and we both know it."

"Yes … I know … I know it happened …" I raked a hand through my hair, pushing it out of my face as I blew out another breath, "And yes … we had sex … really … great … sex …"

I trailed off as I watched a smirk tug at the corner of her lips at my words and I couldn't help but mirror it, not even sure what point I had been trying to make. I swear her eyes began to twinkle as she continued to look back at me, a smug grin still planted on her face as I found myself suddenly lost for words.

"It was pretty great though wasn't it?"

She knew she had me. I could see it on her face that she was more than aware of what affect her words would have on me, sending my mind straight in to the gutter. Her eyes continued to bore in to me as images of that night reeled through my brain, setting my heart pounding. Her smirk only grew by the second as I fought to stop the memories of the two of us in bed together overwhelming me. My internal struggle seemed to rouse something inside of her, her eyes beginning to darken as they stared me down.

My throat suddenly felt extremely dry and I wasn't surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded when I eventually spoke. "I'd say so."

"You know …" She twisted her body, resting one of her forearms on the steering wheel as she turned to face me and leant in a little closer, "I have to say I was pleasantly surprised."

I ran my tongue over my lips, desperate to get some sort of moisture in to my mouth, "You were?"

She leant in even closer, nodding her head slowly and biting down on her lower lip, "And I mean … we both know what a massive mistake it was, right?"

"Right." My head was swimming with her so close to me and I could see this conversation was probably heading in a less than desirable direction. I hated the fact I seemed incapable of getting anything more than two words to leave my mouth, never mind something actually intelligible. As she twisted her body just a fraction further, my eyes travelled down her body as the movement caused her skirt to ride up slightly revealing more of her smooth, tanned skin. I could still clearly remember the feel of that skin as I had hooked her thighs over my shoulders and plunged my tongue inside of her just a week ago. I internally slapped myself, shooting my eyes back up to join hers as I tried to gain some composure.

"But here's what I was thinking …" She grinned back at me, the look on her face nothing short of a cat toying with its prey, "Before we reach a general consensus on how of a mistake it was … maybe we should do it again just to be sure?"

I almost choked on my own breath, barely spluttering my response out, "What?"

Looking down, I saw her hand make contact with my leg, running slowly up my thigh as she spoke again, "Just once more to be certain."

"Sian … we shouldn't."

She nodded her head, "I know we shouldn't … but I've always been one for breaking the rules."

Despite myself, a smile broke out on my face at her words and I had to shake my head in disbelief. This was the last thing I had anticipated happening when I accepted her offer of driving me home and it had caught me somewhat off guard. However, I couldn't deny she had managed to get me worked up. Not to mention that she was right, it had been great. Whilst working with her all week, I had found it near impossible to stop myself thinking back on that night at least once a shift. There was no getting away from the fact she was one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen, never mind actually slept with. Whenever she'd turn up at work in one of her shorter than necessary skirts, my mind drifted back to exactly how fantastic she looked underneath them. It was impossible to get away from the fact that no matter how much of a bad idea it was, my raging hormones were powerless against her and were always going to come out victorious against my rational thinking brain.

I didn't need to tell her this, it must have been obvious on my face because barely a second passed before, much like the first time we'd kissed, she gripped the back of my neck and crashed my lips against hers.

She was a phenomenal kisser, her tongue expertly teasing mine as our lips worked together and she ran her fingers through my hair. If she hadn't already seduced me into doing whatever she wanted before she kissed me, she certainly had now and I could do nothing but kiss her back with everything I had.

Eventually she pulled away, giving me a coy grin as she unclipped her own seatbelt and raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Are you going to take me inside or what? I'd hate to give your neighbours an eyeful."

Rolling my eyes, I tugged on the door handle, "You always get your own way?"

Her grin broadened, taking her keys out of the ignition, "Like this isn't what you want too."

Turning my back on her as I climbed out of the car, I said nothing and made my way towards my front door. What was there to say? We both knew she was right.

I hadn't checked how far behind me she was as I let myself into my house but I had barely gotten the door closed before she spun me around and moulded our lips together once again. We couldn't have been kissing for more than a few seconds as she started to walk us backwards in to the house, breaking the kiss briefly as she pulled her shirt over her head and threw it in a random direction. As if I hadn't already seen enough of her incredible body a week ago, I couldn't help myself as I eagerly ran my fingertips over her stomach and waist, revelling in the feel of the smooth, toned skin there.

I felt goose bumps rise underneath my fingers and her grip on the back of my neck tightened as a moan vibrated against my lips. The sound was like music to my ears and all I could focus on was how badly I wanted to hear more from her. The last time we'd slept together I was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she was, having no qualms about telling me exactly what she wanted and letting me know how good it felt. I had always enjoyed the confidence that came from women who were vocal in the bedroom and Sian was no exception. Her moans of pleasure and approval were more than welcome and I was happy to do anything that would elicit them from her again.

Her fingers began to work impatiently at the buttons of my shirt, clearly just as eager as myself as she sucked my tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. Eventually she managed to push the item off my shoulders, running her hands over the newly exposed skin and sending a shudder down my spine. My body felt like it was on fire and I could already feel how wet I was at the feel of her bare skin against my own. Nothing else mattered in that moment, I had to have her again.

Breaking the kiss for just a second, our eyes met and the look on her face nearly took my breath away. I barely managed to get my words out.

"Bedroom. Now."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for not updating for so long. I've been incredibly, incredibly busy. I will try to update more regularly. I've actually written this mostly from work to be honest with you but it's your reviews/favourites/pms that made me make time to write this so keep them coming. Let me know what your ideas/hopes are for this story and i'll do my best. Please don't forget to leave a review, it means a lot to get them and it doesnt take long. Cheers!**

I didn't feel much better the second time I woke up after having slept with her. To be perfectly honest I felt considerably worse given that as I rolled over and opened my eyes, she was still lying next to me. How had I let this happen again? Why was I allowing her to have any kind of effect on me? What the fuck was going on that I seemed to lose all common sense when she was trying it on?

I hastily crawled out of bed, pulling on the closest clothes I could find before making my way downstairs for some much needed caffeine and a pep talk. As I stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for the coffee to brew, I couldn't believe the situation I had allowed myself to get into. I was struggling to come up with a plan of action and couldn't see any way of getting her out of my house promptly and efficiently without coming across as rude. After all, we were still going to have to work together after this. My head was starting to pound and my body ached, a not so welcome reminder of the work out I'd had the night before, and it was making it even more difficult to think of what my next move should be.

Unfortunately, I wasn't given much time to think as my solitude was brusquely interrupted. She looked sheepish, and I couldn't help wishing she'd just left the night before like she had the last time. I scanned her up and down, finding the sight of her dressed up in work clothes so early in the morning a little weird.

I cleared my throat, "Do you er … want to like … borrow something else to wear?"

"It's fine."

"You want a coffee?"

I'm not sure why I was offering her anything, having absolutely no desire for her to stay longer than necessary. Fortunately, her next words were exactly what I wanted to hear.

"I'm just gonna head home."

I nodded my head in understanding, taking an uncomfortable gulp of my coffee as we dared to maintain eye contact for a few seconds.

"I'll see you later Sophie."

With that she turned on the spot and made her way through the living room and out of my front door. I couldn't help but breath out a sigh of relief as I was once again left alone.

I was somewhat relieved that she seemed to feel just as awkward about things as I did. For all her confidence and charm the night before, Sian appeared to be a just as lost as me the next morning.

Where was I even supposed to go from here? Once can be chalked up to a mistake or a lapse in judgement. If we'd simply fucked on the desk at work then perhaps we could argue it was just a case of lust and passion getting the better of us. But now? I had taken her back to my house twice and had sex with her all night. My aching muscles and fatigue were testament to that.

I wasn't able to dwell on things any further as my phone started to ring, my heart dropping as I saw the name on the screen. In all the drama surrounding things with Sian, I had forgotten that my day off was not going to be spent in bed like I had hoped.

Raising my phone to my ear, I reluctantly answered, "Hello?"

"You'd forgotten hadn't you?"

"I've been busy Beth."

Beth was my best friend and had been for a long time after meeting in school and instantly hitting it off. We didn't spend as much time together these days as I would like, life getting in the way as all my spare time was consumed with work and she was kept busy raising a family. Even though it had been a while since we'd last seen one another, I was reluctant to venture outside my house after everything that had happened. However, I knew she was never going to let me off the hook and whether I liked it or not, it looked like I was going to have socialise.

After a shower and putting on a fresh set of clothes, I still didn't feel much better. The second coffee didn't even help and that was unusual. My thoughts were plagued with memories of the night before and it was effecting my ability to think rationally about how I was now going to maintain a healthy, normal, working relationship with Sian. However, an even bigger problem I currently faced was how I was going to hide what I had done from my friends. We were all incredibly close and told each other practically everything, regardless of how embarrassing it might be. But there was no way I could let them know I had made the mistake of sleeping with Sian, never mind more than once. It's not that I thought they would disown me or anything, but despite how close we were as friends, I knew they were only human and bound to judge me. I would if roles were reversed.

We had arranged to meet at a bar in town and as I stepped inside, it appeared my inner turmoil had resulted in me being the last to arrive. I was greeted warmly by my friends, exchanging hugs and statements like 'it's been too long' or 'how's everything going?'. Drinks were ordered and everyone had fallen into easy conversation, catching up on what we were all up to. All of my friends were in long term relationships or married, several of them having children and as a result, whenever we got together there was always the inevitable question.

"So Sophie, are you seeing anyone?"

I looked up from my drink, locking eyes with my friend Sam who was eagerly awaiting my answer to her question. I had hoped I could hold off on this conversation just a little while longer, but it seemed they were all desperate to hear the potentially juicy details of my love life. Unfortunately for them, I had absolutely no intention of telling them anything.

I shook my head gently and offered what I hoped was a convincing smile, "Nope, no one at the minute."

"But are you getting laid?"

Typical Beth. She seemed to have more of an interest in my sex life than I did. Even though I should have been expecting it, the question caught me off guard.

"I errm …"

Beth laughed, "Who is she then?"

"There isn't anyone."

"You're a terrible liar Sophie."

"Honestly, there isn't a girl."

The conversation continued like that for several minutes. Each of my friends took it in turns to interrogate me and try to get me to break. I wouldn't budge and eventually they gave up, seemingly accepting the fact that I must be telling the truth. We fell back in to idle chit chat and the afternoon passed by quickly. Despite my reservations, I had to admit that getting out of the house and taking my mind of things had helped improve my mood. Had I stayed at home, I would have undoubtedly lay in bed all day, wallowing in guilt and regret. A day out with my friends appeared to be just what I needed and as I returned back home after a nice afternoon, I didn't feel quite as bad as I thought I would. I even managed to get some sleep.

I wish more than anything that I could say I felt the same way when I woke up the next morning, but unfortunately the self-loathing was back with a vengeance. As I got dressed for work, I berated myself repeatedly for not only sleeping with a girl completely and utterly wrong for me, but choosing the one that I had to endure working with more than anyone else.

Stepping in to the office, I was relieved to find it empty. My eyes lingered on the desk for a little longer than I would have liked, images of Sian perched on the edge of it, gripping on to my collar as she moaned in pleasure flashing through my mind. I gave my head a shake, there was no way I was going to let this affect me more than necessary. I was a mature, sophisticated, fully grown up adult and I wasn't going to start freaking out about the fact that I'd had sex with someone, no matter how inappropriate. It was time to start approaching the situation with some level of maturity. I mean how could I judge Sian for being so young and inexperienced when I was acting like some sort of high schooler who'd kissed their crush behind the bike sheds and didn't know how to deal with it the next day?

I sat down at my desk, clearing some space in front of me as I logged on to the computer and decided just getting on with my work was probably best. I had already decided I was just going to act normal with her, no drama, no awkwardness, just professional and natural. There was no need for things to get weird. At the end of the day, regardless of her age, Sian was still a grown up, consenting adult and I was sure she could get on board with just acting like everything was normal.

It seemed I would be just about to find out if this was indeed possible as the door to the office opened and Sian stepped in. I hated my reaction to her presence, my eyes being drawn straight to her and travelling down the length of her body. She was dressed impeccably once again with flawlessly curled hair, make up done to perfection and her short, black skirt and white shirt hugging her body in all the right places. The pulsing of blood in my ears suddenly seemed weirdly loud and my mouth was beginning to water as I considered the fact that just two days ago I'd had that body naked and completely at my mercy below me. If she noticed my reaction to being near her, she did a good job of pretending she hadn't.

"Sophie the delivery's here. Can you come help me sort it? They need you to sign."

I nodded my head, locking my computer and rising to my feet. She handed me the invoice for the delivery, looking me in the eye for the first time since she entered the room as I took it from her. We stayed like that for several seconds, both of us clutching the piece of paper between us, eyes locked together almost as if time had stopped. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until she finally released the invoice and turned on the spot, making her way out of the office and motioning for me to follow her. My eyes once again drifted down her body of their own accord, her hips swaying hypnotically with every click of her heels against the ground.

Realising I was losing myself again, I forced my eyes away from her, clearing my throat awkwardly before following after her. We pretty much worked in silence as we put away the delivery, only occasionally exchanging the odd word or asking for help with something. I did everything within my power not to watch her. Every time she bent over to pick up another box I made a point of keeping my eyes glued to what I was doing. Every time she brushed past me in the stock room to grab something else, I focused on anything but the sensation of her skin brushing against mine. I had never been more confused by how I was feeling. It's not like I had ever been interested in sleeping with her before. Sure I'd let my eyes linger on her a little more than I should have in the past, but I had always known she was never going to be the right girl for me, not to mention off limits. And I definitely had no interest in _being_ with her. Perhaps it was just the fact that sex with her had been better than I could have anticipated. I'd at least expected some uncertainty or nervousness from her but it had been nothing like that.

I was broken from my thoughts once again as she let out a squeal, clearly struggling with the box she was trying to place on the top shelf. I glanced over just as she began to topple backwards, quickly reaching forward and gripping her hip with my hand to rebalance her as I stretched up with my other hand and took the weight of the box. Her body collapsed back in to mine a little, her bum pressing against me causing my grip to tighten on her hip as I managed to push the box on to the shelf. I felt her tense against me and her breathing hitch at the contact, her body now flush against mine as we remained frozen in the position we'd found ourselves. The smell of her shampoo filled my nostrils and it was nothing short of intoxicating, my breathing getting more laboured the longer we remained pressed against one another. I could feel her chest beginning to rise and fall heavier with every second that passed, our closeness obviously having the same effect on her own breathing.

Lowering my hand from the top shelf, I let it hang limply by my side, swallowing down the lump that had started to develop in my throat. She did the same thing, removing her hand from the box slowly before bending her arm at the elbow, reaching behind her and placing her hand on the back of my neck. My eyes closed involuntarily as I felt her fingernails dig in to my skin and she relaxed against me.

I felt like I couldn't move. Even breathing was becoming a struggle as I huffed out one heavy breath after another. It suddenly felt incredibly hot within the confines of the stock room and I could have sworn my skin was on fire at every point her body was touching mine.

And just like that we were broken from our moment as the door to the room opened causing us to jump apart at lightning speed. I'm sure we were probably both sporting the same 'deer in headlights' expression as the dim room was suddenly was suddenly lit up by the bright corridor outside.

"Hey boss, there's someone at the bar wants to speak to the manager. Something about the beer we stock here?"

We had been interrupted by one of my staff members, Lily, and I found myself somewhat grateful that whatever moment I had found myself in with Sian had been brought to a halt. God only knows what could have happened otherwise. As if it wasn't bad enough that I'd slept with her twice already, I can't imagine a bigger mistake than having sex with her in the stock room, in the middle of a shift, with a bar full of customers and all of the staff outside.

Clearing my throat awkwardly, I dared to shoot a glance in her direction, catching her staring down at the ground, the faintest of blushes creeping up her neck and her breathing still uneven. I didn't dare look at her for too long, drawing my attention back to Lily and offering a smile.

"Sure, let's go."

We didn't discuss or acknowledge what had happened for the rest of the day. Somehow it was possible for us to get through our shift without any unnecessary weirdness or awkward moments. We even managed to be civil with one another, working well together and communicating as and when required. I was filled with a sense of comfort that maybe, somehow things were going to be okay. Sian had been behaving in a far more mature manner than I'd thought she would and her approach to our colossal mistake was much better than I ever could have expected. If anything it was my own behaviour that was concerning me the most. I had always known she was attractive but my body's reaction to her being so close to me was unsettling to say the least. It was freaking me out more than I cared to admit and the self-loathing was creeping back in the more I dwelled on it. I tried to convince myself that I was only feeling this way because we'd slept together. Of course that was going to alter the way my body reacted to her presence and I was obviously going to appreciate how gorgeous she was in a new light. I'd seen _all_ she had to offer after all and I hadn't been disappointed. However, that had to be the end of it because although I was of the opinion that she had been utterly fantastic in bed, I still hated myself for what I had done. I still judged myself and couldn't help but feel I was now a lesser person for allowing myself to be over ruled by my hormones. I'd never done anything like this before. I took my job seriously and I wasn't even the kind of person to have a one night stand or partake in meaningless sex, much less with someone I would have to work with afterwards.

Then there was her age. To many people it might not have been a big deal that she was so much younger than me. I mean it's not like we were breaking the law or anything and if we were both ten or twenty years older, it probably wouldn't even bother me. But she was only eighteen. She was still in college for goodness sake. She didn't want to stay the night in case her parents worried about her. That's the kind of thing children have to do or they'd get grounded. Granted she might have been more mature than I initially gave her credit for but she was still so young. Even though she had been just as game as I was, the age gap left me feeling like I was taking advantage of her. And to top it all off, I was also her boss. Surely this was a law suit waiting to happen. You have a responsibility as someone's boss, there's a power play taking place and everyone has their step on the ladder for a reason. You start having sex with the people below you and surely that messes everything up? Clearly it couldn't happen again.

Regardless of all of this, we still had a job to do and surprisingly the pleasantness between us lasted the entirety of the shift. We sat in the office completing our usual paperwork at the end of the night, even cracking the occasional joke and laughing together. It was a relief for things to be easy after everything that had happened. I was reluctant to fall into a false sense of security that everything could just go back to normal now, but it certainly felt like it could.

"When's your next day off then?"

I pushed my hair back off my face, attempting to get a better look at the paperwork in front of me, "Errrm … this Saturday. Unless I end up covering for someone again that is."

She giggled, leaning back in her chair and sliding her pen behind her ear, "I know, I never took you for a soft touch."

Quirking an eyebrow, I looked back at her curiously, "A soft touch?"

"Oh you know … some young, upset, poor girl comes in … bats her eyelashes at you and feeds you a sob story and you fall for it hook, line and sinker."

My brows furrowed in to a frown, "It wasn't like that."

"All I'm saying is …" She raised her arms, crossing them behind her head and leaning back on them, "You work all the time, hardly ever get a day away from this place and I can't believe you would give up a rare Saturday night off to cover for some girl you don't even care about so she can go see her granny. You must be exhausted. You work hard Sophie."

"I know that."

Her lips turned up in to a mischievous grin as she maintained eye contact with me, that playful twinkle beginning to make itself known, "I mean don't get me wrong … I know you've got great stamina and everything … but still …"

My stomach flipped, her statement sending my mind straight into the gutter as I shot her a warning glare, "Sian."

"I thought it was all downhill after you hit twenty-five?"

She was purposefully trying to wind me up, that much was obvious and I narrowed my eyes in her direction, "I'm only twenty-six."

"Like your metabolism slows down, you have less energy y-"

"I'm not _that_ old you know?"

Her grin broadened and she cocked her head to one side, "Never said you were."

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." I muttered my words out quietly, breaking eye contact with her as I looked back down to the papers in front of me.

"What am I trying to do?"

I glanced back up at her, a smirk still firmly planted on her lips but she was now leaning forward on the desk, arms folded in front of her. It took all the power I had within me to keep my eyes focused on hers and not drop to her chest.

"You're trying to get a rise out of me."

Shaking her head, she laughed quietly under her breath, "Am I now?"

"Look can we just …" I paused, blowing out a calming breath as my voice came out slightly louder than I'd intended, "Finish off this work so I can get home?"

"Touchy much?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes tightly, "Sian."

She leaned forward further, surely aware of the fact her cleavage was now virtually on full display for me, a cheeky grin still on her face as she lowered her voice to mimic mine, "Sophie."

"Can you just behave yourself please?" I gave her an exasperated look, desperately wanting to just keep things professional.

She laughed again, "Or what? You'll threaten to fire me again?"

I said nothing, my eyes narrowing ever so slightly as I looked back at her trying to determine if she was being serious with what she was saying.

"Cause don't get me wrong Soph but …" She grinned back at me, lowering her voice even further, "I think you lost that right when you slept with me."

My jaw slacked, unable to quite believe what she'd said as she gave me a self-satisfied smirk tilting her head to one side again as she waited to gauge my reaction.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?"

She shook her head, "No of course not. All I'm saying is … and hey, this could be just me … but in some circles that's considered sexual harassment."

"What, so you've slept with me so that you can … blackmail me?"

She laughed again, the sound only serving to irritate me further, "No, I slept with you because I thought it would be fun. And don't worry, you didn't disappoint."

I couldn't quite believe how the conversation had ended up where it was. Just a few minutes ago we had been chatting amicably and sharing the occasional joke and now I wasn't sure what her game was. I knew she had originally just been trying to get a rise out of me. She seemed to enjoy getting a reaction from me, goading me in to biting at something she'd said. But now? I wasn't sure what she wanted or what the end game was.

"Where are you going with this?"

She shrugged, "I'm not going anywhere with anything."

"Just for the record, and to use one of your own quotes, it would be my word against yours so just try it and see what happens."

Her eyes practically sparkled at my words, sinking her teeth in to her lower lip in an attempt to stifle the practically demonic grin now spreading across her face, "Thought it wasn't going to work?"

"What?" I scrunched up my nose. Now I was more confused than ever.

"You said I wasn't gonna get a rise out of you."

"So that's all this is? Trying to get a reaction from me?"

"In my defence …" She raised her eyebrows, leaning right across the table as she spoke in barely a whisper, "You _are_ quite sexy when you're angry."

I turned my head to the side and blew out an irritated breath, "This is precisely the reason it was such a massive fucking mistake sleeping together."

"Which time exactly?"

"This isn't a game!" I could feel myself on the verge of snapping and it was beginning to make me think irrationally. For the briefest of seconds, I even considered taking her right there on the desk in an attempt to swap this cocky, arrogant girl in front of me for the shy, reserved one who had woken up in my bed a couple of days previous.

"Oh I'm only joking, calm down."

Shaking my head, I exhaled heavily, "It's not something to joke about though is it?"

"If we can't joke about it then what's the alternative? Pretend it never happened? Because that worked so well didn't it. We just ended up doing it again."

"Well that's not going to happen again."

"Oh really?" The broad grin had returned to her face, "So you're saying if I threw myself at you now, you'd say no?"

I swallowed down the lump that had promptly formed in my throat at her words. Unable to stop myself after all this time of internal struggling, my eyes finally drifted down from the blue ones staring back at me and settled on her breasts, propped up perfectly due to how she was currently leaning against the desk. The few buttons she had popped open at the top of her white shirt made the sight even more enjoyable and I couldn't imagine anyone's cleavage looking better than hers in that moment. I forced my line of sight back up and caught her staring back at me carefully, watching my every move. She must have picked up on the fact my breathing had become heavier and I could feel a blush beginning to creep up the side of my neck.

"You know …" She unfolded her arms, resting the palm of her left hand on the desk before starting to delicately trace patterns on the wood with her right index finger, her eyes intently locked with mine, "For someone who thinks it's so terribly wrong that we've had sex … you sure seem to struggle with keeping your eyes off me."

I was transfixed by the movements of her fingers on the desk, the sight bringing back vivid memories of how she'd trailed her fingertips over my bare skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. I wet my lips, desperate to get some moisture in to my mouth in a feeble attempt at preventing my voice from coming out hoarse. "Would it hurt you to do more than half the buttons up on your shirt?"

She breathed out a laugh, "No one's making you look."

Not entirely sure what to say in return to her comment, I merely stared back at her, waiting to see if she would say anything else in her bid to toy with me. Clearly she was enjoying having the upper hand immensely and I was reluctant to say anything to make myself look even more of a fool. Things couldn't go on this way but with her sat just across from me, looking as gorgeous as she did, it was difficult for me to keep a level head. I needed to get out of the office and into the safety of my house as quickly as possible so instead of saying anything, I merely bowed my head and went back to finishing off the paperwork in front of me.

I heard her snort out a laugh but I chose not to look up from what I was doing, sure that she was probably satisfied enough at the fact she had won. Several minutes ticked by on the clock as she appeared to go back to her work as well and we powered through inventory and cashing up sheets. I banked the money in the safe in silence, filing away all the relevant papers before picking up my jacket and looking at her expectantly.

"Ready to lock up?"

She glanced across at me, a subtle grin on her face as she nodded and picked up her own coat. I pulled on the door to the office, holding it open as she stepped out ahead of me and I went to lock up. I made a conscious effort of making sure I didn't look at her as she passed me.

As I made my way through the building and towards the main entrance, it appeared she had already left and I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. I was eternally grateful that she hadn't tried to pick up our earlier conversation again and had obliged to my silent request of simply getting on with our work. Locking up the main doors, I was pleased that it was another warm night for my walk home. Turning on the spot, my stomach sank as I made my way through the car park and my eyes fell on her.

The driver's door was open, where she stood in front of the entrance, facing towards me with her arms folded on the roof of the car. She quirked an eyebrow and smirked in my direction once she realised she had my attention, "Lift?"

I scoffed, "Somehow, I don't think so."

"Thought you might say that."

Rolling my eyes, I took a few steps further across the car park, "So why ask?"

She shrugged, "Doesn't hurt to be nice."

"Yeah well, thanks but no thanks."

"Okay, suit yourself." She unfolded her arms from the roof of the car, picking up her car keys before looking back at me briefly and shooting me a wink, "See ya tomorrow."

I groaned internally, watching as she climbed in to the car and started up the engine. Something was going to have to change here, and fast.


	4. Chapter 4

Things virtually went back to normal after that. Weirdly normal. I'd prepared myself for even more taunting and teasing the next time I saw her. After I'd went home after her toying with me in the office, I'd lay awake in bed for a long time contemplating how I was going to deal with things. I had no idea how I was going to stop her from continuously playing games with me while we worked but it seemed I needn't have worried about anything because all she offered me the next day at work was a friendly smile and 'hello' before getting on with the rest of the shift. It was exactly the same the next day. And the day after that until I found myself thinking that she must have just had her fun messing with me in the office and was happy for things to go back to normal.

I had only found myself alone in the office with her at the end of the night once since that night. With it being midweek, it had been unnecessary for both of us to stay and close down the bar due to it being fairly quiet. However, as it was, it was Thursday afternoon and I was making my way through invoices and delivery notes before finishing up my shift whilst Sian sat opposite me, logging in to her computer.

Before we had a chance to get in to any kind of awkward situation, the door to the office burst open and in stepped the business manager and my boss, Graham.

"Ladies."

I looked up from what I was doing and smiled. I didn't know him all that well other than a few meetings we'd had since I started but he seemed like an alright enough guy.

"So … as you both know, we've brought in a new training programme for all the staff here and it needs completing by the weekend. I've managed to get through it will all the bar staff and am making my way up to more senior members of staff. I'm gonna go through it with the other supervisor Jane but I'm not going to have time to go through it with Sian by the end of the week."

I glanced over as she tutted and rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Oh no. And I was looking forward to that so much as well."

He either didn't notice her tone or chose to ignore it, keeping his attention focused on me as he handed me over a booklet, "So I'm passing the honours to you Sophie. If you can go through this as soon as possible that would be great. It's no big deal, just a few points to go through in this booklet. You don't even need to come in to work for it really."

"Wh- I .. err wh-"

"Thanks Webster."

I wasn't given a chance to say anything else as he promptly turned on the spot and exited the room as quickly as he had entered it. Reluctantly I shifted my line of sight to the blonde sat opposite me to find her with her elbows resting on the desk, hands entwined and her chin resting atop them with a grin on her face.

"You'll be training me then eh?" She waggled her eyebrows jokingly.

I nodded my head slowly and wet my lips, looking back down to the work in front of me, "Seems so."

"So you wanna _do it_ right here?" She smirked as I looked up from my papers, "On this desk?"

"Stop it."

"What?"

Sitting up straight in my chair, I folded my arms across my chest and gave her an unimpressed look, "Don't go back to this."

She laughed quietly, "Oh you know I'm only joking. So, when you free?"

"Errm … how are you fixed tomorrow?"

Glancing at her computer screen, I saw her click a couple of times before turning back to me, "I'm off."

"Okay well I finish at four."

She nodded her head, "So how about I meet you at your place?"

Before I could even stop myself, I snorted disbelievingly, "Not likely."

"Scared something inappropriate might happen?" She grinned mischievously as the words left her lips.

I closed my eyes for a second, blowing out a breath, "How about you just meet me here?"

"If you think I'm driving all the way down here on my dad off for some boring training bullshit then you're sadly mistaken."

Rubbing at my eyes in exasperation, I let out a long sigh before looking back at her, "Right well you're not coming to mine."

"So how about I just meet you somewhere in the middle then?"

"Like?"

She seemed to contemplate it for a few moments before finally shrugging, "There's that pub The Royal Oak just near you?"

"You want to do our work training … in a pub?"

Rolling her eyes, she let out a small groan, "God you're boring."

"Right, fine." I muttered, quickly realising I wasn't going to win this battle. Especially if the alternative was inviting Sian in to my house again, "I can get there for five."

She watched me as I rose from my seat, filing away the papers that had littered my desk into a drawer before pulling on my coat. She waited to speak until I looked back up at her again, "It's a date then."

I scrunched up my nose, shaking my head abruptly from side to side, "No it's not."

"Sure it's not." She shot me a broad grin and a wink, "Looking forward to it … _boss_."

I chose not to dignify her with a response, merely nodding my head in her direction and making my way quickly out of the office. The whole way home I went over possible scenarios in my head and how best to approach the meeting with her. I'd sworn not to be alone with her unnecessarily to prevent myself from doing something stupid again but I mean we were going to be in a public place so things should be fine. It's not like we could go right at it in the middle of a crowded pub. Right?

It came around all too quickly. Even work flew by. Although that always seems to be the case when you're nervous about something. I managed to get myself home in plenty of time for a change of clothes and to freshen myself up before walking idly down to the pub I was meeting her at. I'm not sure why but the closer I got to our meeting point my palms started to sweat and my heart began to pound until eventually I was stood outside the pub feeling like I was on the verge of going in to cardiac arrest. Putting it down to uneasiness about what could happen, I decided to take a couple of minutes outside to compose myself and lit up a cigarette, closing my eyes and exhaling heavily as I tried to calm down. This was nothing to be worried about. This was nothing to even be nervous about. I attempted to convince myself that this was true. That it was irrelevant if I'd had sex with her and all that mattered that I was her boss and this was a formal, obligatory work meeting. It would be over in no time.

Stubbing my cigarette out with my toe, I took one last calming breath before pushing the door to the pub open and stepping inside. My eyes fell on her almost instantly and I hated myself once again as the sight of her nearly took my breath away. If I thought she looked fantastic at work, it was nothing to how she looked now. It's not like she even looked like she'd made much effort, her hair down and straight, skinny jeans and a low cut t shirt covering her body and a pair of red converse finishing off her outfit. Maybe it was the fact she wasn't dressed up to the nines that made her look so much better. I wasn't sure and didn't care to dwell on it for too long either. I had a job to do and that's exactly what I was going to do. Nothing more and nothing less.

As I walked up to the table, she seemed to clock me as quickly as I had with her, a warm smile spreading across her lips as I settled in to my seat.

She checked her watch and quirked an eyebrow at me, "You're late."

Checking the time on my own watch, I rolled my eyes, "By like five minutes."

"I'm curious …" She leant forward on the table, resting her forearms on the wood and folding her hands, "Can you give _yourself_ a disciplinary for being late?"

"It was five minutes."

She smirked, "You gave me a warning for being late by four minutes a few months ago."

"How long have you been holding on to that one?"

"Just sayin' … seems like it's one rule for you and another for everyone else."

I let out a sigh, "Can we just get on with this please?"

"Why? You got somewhere to be?"

"It's been a long week so, bed preferably."

Her smirk grew in size, leaning closer to me and lowering her voice, "Lead the way then."

I gave her a warning look, "Can you stop this please? You've been perfectly normal all week so I don't understand why you're going back to behaving this way."

"What way?"

"Well inappropriate for one. We're supposed to be discussing work."

She rolled her eyes, sitting up straight in her chair and folding her arms across her chest, "Fine, get on with it then."

"Right …" I cleared my throat, picking the booklet out of my bag and laying it on the table and opening it to the first page, "Just read through everything on that page and if you agree you've been shown how to do it properly, sign at the bottom. Otherwise ask and I'll explain it."

Nodding her head, she stood up and gripped the bottom of her chair, sliding it round to my side of the table before settling down and looking at the papers lay out in front of us. I watched her as she picked up the pen, tapping it absentmindedly against the booklet as she read down, her legs crossed over, leaning against the table with her head resting on her hand. I felt a little uncomfortable having her so close to me and for the briefest of seconds I panicked at the thought of anyone I knew seeing us together and assuming the worst. The last thing I wanted was one of my friends knowing what I'd done. To be perfectly honest the last thing I wanted was _anyone_ knowing what I'd done. I was adamant that this time, this meeting, nothing was going to happen. I could go back to how things had been before we'd slept together; I knew I could.

"So … hang on …"

Her voice broke me from my thoughts, my eyes flitting down to where she was pointing on the sheet of paper in front of us.

"Neither of _us_ wear a black shirt for work but I have to sign this saying that I have to? You're just getting me to sign this so you can get me in trouble."

I pointed to the bottom of the page, "Doesn't apply to senior members of staff."

Nodding slowly, she turned her head to face me and smiled, "Good, my white one looks better on me."

I swallowed, trying desperately not to think of how true that was. It was useless as images of her leaning across the desk towards me in that tight, white shirt just a few days ago poured in to my brain. Clearing my throat, I nodded my head feebly and broke eye contact, "I'd have to agree."

There was no need to look up to know she was smirking, you could hear it in her voice, "Well it was obvious _you_ thought so."

I quirked an eyebrow, daring to lock eyes with her again and seeing that she was indeed sporting a rather smug grin.

"You should try being more subtle. People could start talking."

Feeling myself beginning to blush and refusing to embarrass myself again, I tapped impatiently at the booklet gesturing for her to get on with it. She chuckled quietly in amusement before bowing her head once again and picking up the pen, signing her name at the bottom before tossing the pen in my direction.

"I need a drink."

I frowned as she rose to her feet, digging her purse out of her bag, "Sian, we've got like five more pages to go."

"Which is precisely why I need a drink. Want one?"

Rubbing the back of my neck uncomfortably, I considered my options for a second. Surely one drink wouldn't hurt, maybe it would even make things more bearable, "Sure, fine."

"What do you want?"

I shrugged, "Bottle of lager is fine."

As she skipped off to the bar, I buried my face in my hands, unable to quite believe where I was and what I was doing. When I'd taken the job at the bar, the last thing I expected was to have fucked up so quickly and so spectacularly. I was supposed to be her boss, things were supposed to be professional and formal. Yet here I was, letting one of my eighteen-year-old members of staff, who I'd already had sex with twice, buy me a drink in a pub when we should have just been getting on with our work. I was now even more concerned about running in to someone I knew.

She slipped back in to the seat beside me within a minute or two, a frown instantly forming on my face as she pushed my drink towards me.

"That was quick."

A grin quickly spread across her face and she shrugged absentmindedly, "Pretty girl like me? Don't act surprised."

"Modest too."

"So …" She took a sip of her drink, tilting her body in her chair so she was facing me better, "What exactly is bothering you so much?"

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

"Well you spent the whole time I was at the bar with your face in your hands, clearly having some sort of crisis and, forgive me if I'm wrong, but I can't help feeling that it's something to do with me."

"And what would make you feel like that?"

She smiled, putting the straw of her drink in to her mouth and taking a sip before continuing, "You seem to be having more trouble with the fact we've had sex than I am."

Taking a mouthful of beer from my bottle, I somehow managed to maintain eye contact with her. The look she was giving me was similar to the one in the bathroom the night she kissed me and it was having the same unsettling effect as the last time.

"You know …" She tilted her body further in her chair, resting an arm against the side of the table and facing me head on. Her lips were turned up in to the faintest of grins and her eyes were watching me carefully, "Sometimes things don't have to be complicated. It can just be sex."

"I know that."

She cocked her head to one side, her eyes continuing to bore in to me, "So what is it then? Is it the fact you're my boss? My age? That we work together?"

"It's all of it!" The words were blurted out before I had any chance of stopping them. "This is massively, hugely inappropriate Sian. If Graham found out … if anyone found out … I could lose my job."

Rolling her eyes, she scoffed, "Hardly."

"No seriously." I jabbed my index finger in to the table to reinforce my point, "You want to know why I got so annoyed the other day? Because you're right. If I needed to discipline you or sanction you in any way - its sexual harassment. I'd be breaking the law. And if anyone else found out? Any of the other girls? They could submit a complaint about me … because now that I _can't_ discipline you, it can be seen as favouritism. So as you can see, I wasn't exaggerating, this is an immense, gigantic, _extreme_ fuck up on my part. And don't even get me started on your age because that alone makes me feel like some sort of fucking criminal."

She didn't say anything for a few moments, staring back at me as I finished my rant. I'd expected her to look at least somewhat taken aback by my outburst but if anything, she looked slightly amused. That twinkle in her eyes was back again and it looked like she was actively trying to stifle a grin.

"You do know I'm old enough to make my own decisions right? That includes who I have sex with."

Resting my elbows on the table, I buried my face in to my hands again, shaking my head gently, "I'm a bad, bad person."

I heard her let out a sigh before she tugged at my arm, pulling my hand away from my face so that she could look at me again, "Stop being pathetic, it's seriously unattractive."

"Sian I-"

"What makes you think anyone is going to find out?" She interrupted me before I had a chance to say anything, raising her eyebrows expectantly and staring back at me, "Like I said before, it's possible for two consenting adults to have sex and move on. It doesn't have to be a big deal Sophie."

"You're a child."

She rolled her eyes again, punching me in the arm gently, "I'm eighteen."

"You're still in college."

"I finish in a few weeks."

I rubbed at my temples and groaned, "You still live with your parents."

She scoffed, "There's people in their forties who still live with their parents."

"But you're not forty!" I didn't mean to raise my voice but my frustration was getting the better of me, "You're eighteen. And I'm your boss and older than you and I should know better."

Surprisingly, a grin broke out on her face and she tilted her head to one side, "Thought you weren't _that_ old?"

"I'm not … but you're _that_ young."

She laughed gently, nudging me in the arm again, "I'm not some young, impressionable idiot Sophie. Stop beating yourself up … I know what I'm doing and we both chose to sleep together so stop being so dramatic."

I said nothing, bowing my head as I let what she was saying sink in. I knew she was right and it was true, she was old enough to make her own decisions and to be honest the age gap wasn't even that big. She was also right in the sense that things didn't have to be complicated, two people can just have sex and move on from it with no need for things to be difficult or awkward. But no matter what she said; I still couldn't shift the guilt and disgust I felt with myself.

"Plus come on … give yourself a pat on the back. You must have been worried you'd past your peak, yet here you are having slept with someone as young and gorgeous as me."

Despite myself, I snorted out a laugh causing her to grin mischeviously back at me and nudge me in the shoulder.

"See, it's not that hard to smile is it?"

I let out a sigh, drumming my fingers against the side of the table as I tried to think of the right thing to say, "This isn't a joke."

"I know it's not." She shrugged, giving me a half smile, "And just cause I like tormenting you a little bit sometimes, doesn't mean I'm gonna go telling anyone. What happened is between me and you and I don't see any reason why it should effect our working relationship. Doesn't mean I can't have a bit of fun with you."

My eyes automatically narrowed a little, studying her expression carefully as she finished speaking. I wasn't entirely sure how to interpret what she'd said and instead of replying I took an uncomfortable swig of my beer and waited to see if she was going to say anything else.

She tapped the papers in front of us and grinned playfully, "Come on then _boss_ … work first, play later."

"There will be no play, this is a work meeting." I muttered, taking a final swig of my beer before placing it down on the table and turning to the next page of the booklet.

We managed to keep the conversation focused on our work as we made our way through the rest of the training. I wish I could say I'd been as successful at keeping my eyes focused on the work but that would be a lie. Every time she was reading through the page in front of her I was transifxed my the small actions she used to occupy herself. Whenever she raised her drink to her lips, sipping gently on her straw, I swear my mouth started to water. I couldn't believe that I was finding myself even slightly turned on by such an innocent and simple action. Whenever she ran her fingertips slowly around the rim of her glass I could feel my heart rate picking up as I watched, remembering exactly what it felt like having those fingertips running over my skin. Occasionally she would bite down on her lip or stick her tongue out as she read, obviously focusing on the words in front of her and the sight of it sent a wave of arousal through my body, thinking back on how she would do the same thing in bed with me as she tried to suppress a moan.

I heard her clear her throat, realising that I'd been lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts I really shouldn't have let enter my brain as I sat beside her trying desperately to control myself and do what I knew we had to; go back to normal. Blinking a few times, I brought myself back to reality to see she had finished all of the paper work and was smiling curiously at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

Unable to stop myself, knowing that my mind had been in the gutter, I felt a blush creeping up my neck as I tried to avoid eye contact.

She laughed, raising her eyebrows expectantly, "Something bad?"

Finally gathering the strength to look her in the eye, I took a deep breath in an attempt to keep myself calm. The cheeky twinkle was back and she was resting her elbow on the table, her hand cradling her chin as she watched me with interest.

I shook my head feebly, pushing the hair out of my face and trying to cool down, "Nothing."

"You're a shitty liar."

"Drop it."

She pushed the booklet towards me with a grin, "Come on, all work and no play makes Sian a very dull girl."

"I told you there'd be no play. This was a work meeting and we're done so … I'm just gonna go."

The second I stood up from my chair, I felt her grip my arm, tugging me back down again. Without missing a beat she placed one hand on the back of my chair and the other on the edge of the table, essentially trapping me where I sat.

"Are you really this much of a fan of torturing yourself?"

"What are you talking about?"

She leaned in towards me, her face now uncomfortably close to mine and her arms still either side of me so I couldn't move. "As much as I have to commend your self restraint, it's truly quite impressive, there's really no need to keep tormenting yourself thinking about how great it was when we had sex. I could just refresh your memory."

I was suddenly uncomfortably warm. She'd spoken slowly and deliberately, her eyes burning in to mine and she was close enough that I could almost feel her breath on my face. All I could think about was how easy it would be to lean forward and connect our lips, and clearly my urge to do so was obvious as she spoke again.

"Just kiss me."

I shook my head feebly, closing my eyes as if not being able to see her would make resisting any easier. There was no need to open them to know she was even closer than before as I felt her hot breath against the side of my neck.

"If you don't want to kiss me here, just take me home with you and you can do _anything_ you want to me."

I bunched my eyes closed tighter, pushing out a heavy breath as she finished speaking and my heart rate instantly tripled. Another strong wave of arousal coursed through me as her lips pressed gently beside my ear before she leant back so we were now face to face.

"Sophie."

I opened my eyes, seeing her face planted just in front of mine and a knowing grin on her face. She was more than aware of the fact she'd already won, that her words had had their desired effect and I was now sufficiently worked up. She could have asked me for anything in that moment and I probably would have said yes.

Knowing I had absolutely no chance of winning this battle of wills, I took a breath, swallowing down the lump in my throat before opening my mouth to speak. "Grab your coat then."


	5. Chapter 5

The strange thing about doing something you absolutely know you shouldn't more than once is, for whatever reason beyond your control, eventually you actually started to get off on it. You still feel rubbish about it the next day and, when it's not in the heat off the moment, you beat yourself up for making such a stupid mistake again. But when you're there, in the middle of doing the complete wrong thing, throwing all common sense and rational thinking out the window, the enjoyment of it all starts to get the better of you.

That was exactly the way I felt as I took Sian back to my place after our meeting. I still remember my heart pounding in my chest, the blood pulsing in my ears and the suspense building in the pit of my stomach as we made our way back to my house. We had virtually walked in silence, not really sure what we should or could say as we left the pub for the short journey ahead. Fortunately, I only lived a couple of streets away and within two or three minutes I was fumbling with my keys in the lock.

I walked into the living room ahead of her, hearing the door close after the pair of us and the dry click of the lock as she turned the key. I turned on the spot so I could see her and our eyes locked. Her pupils were darker than their usual sparkling blue and as we maintained eye contact, my gaze switched to her mouth as she sank her teeth into her lower lip.

She waited a couple more seconds before gripping the bottom of her shirt, tugging it over her head and throwing it to one side. It didn't matter how much of her body I'd seen before; it still took my breath away. Her bronzed, toned skin was absolutely flawless and the taut, smoothness of her stomach was something I was sure I'd never tire of running my hands over. Her breasts were pushed together in a black, laced bra and they looked nothing short of perfect. She hadn't moved since removing her shirt, allowing me a few moments to drink her in as she stood in front of me, and I was more than aware that I probably looked rather gormless scanning her body up and down.

The seconds ticked by until eventually it wasn't enough anymore, I needed more and I needed to touch her. She seemed to sense my feelings as her lips turned up into a smirk and she quirked an eyebrow at me. I was over to her in a heartbeat, running my hands over her sides and round to her bum as I crushed my lips against hers and pulled her body in to me. I felt her smile in to the kiss as she raised her arms and linked her hands at the back of my neck, holding me close so I had no chance of breaking the kiss; not that I had any intention of doing so. My grip tightened on her body as her tongue slipped in to my mouth and brushed against my own, a soft moan leaving her at the contact.

We had barely been kissing a few moments when she detached her lips from mine, keeping her hands at the back of my neck so we were still just as close. My eyes slowly opened and instantly met hers staring back at me.

She cleared her throat, "Wait, maybe we shouldn't be doing this."

Before I could stop myself, a frown instantly formed on my face and my hands dropped limply from her body. I suddenly felt incredibly awkward and the intense arousal coursing through my veins now felt nothing short of inappropriate.

I didn't get a chance to say anything in response to her statement as not two seconds later she burst out laughing and nudged my shoulder gently.

"I was totally kidding but you should have seen your face."

My frown grew in size and I narrowed my eyes, "That's not funny."

"I disagree." She moved her hands, running them over my shoulders and to the collar of my shirt, beginning to loosen the top button, "Come on, clothes off."

"Wait. Hang on. I-"

She exhaled loudly, silencing me as she undid the top button of my shirt and moved down to the next one, "Don't start getting all weird about this."

"But yo-"

"But nothing." She rolled her eyes and continued working the buttons of my shirt, "I was kidding Sophie. You need to stop taking things so seriously."

I watched carefully as she made her way down my shirt, eventually getting to the bottom and pushing it open, "Yeah but it's not funny."

"Here's an idea, just relax. You know … I meant it when I said I'd let you do anything to me."

Reluctant to give in to what was quite clearly manipulation, I said nothing and continued to watch as her hands travelled down to the front of my trousers, popping the button open and sliding down the zip. She kept her eyes intently focused on mine, boring in to me with the same look she'd given me the first time I'd given in to lust and taken her right there on the desk in the office. There was something about the glint in her eye that seemed to take over my body, like hypnotism or something slightly less crazy.

"You going to give in yet?" She grinned over at me tauntingly, having dragged the zipper of my trousers down as torturously slowly as she could and now running her fingertips gently across the bare skin above my waist band, "I know you've been dying to do this for days."

I still said nothing, knowing that she was absolutely right and as such, I would struggle to sound convincing if I even attempted to deny it. Instead I merely swallowed down the lump in my throat and ran my tongue along my lip, desperate to get some kind of moisture in my mouth. My skin was beginning to tingle where was touching me and every time she would drag her fingernails along my waist a shudder travelled the length of my spine. She could see the effect she was having on my body and it seemed to please her as the smile tugging at her lips grew by the second as she continued her ministrations. Unable to stop myself, my breathing hitched as her fingertips dipped ever so slightly down the front of my underwear and her lips turned up in to a full blown grin at the sound.

"Touch me."

Her words rang in my ears even though she had spoken in barely a whisper. The level of arousal coursing through my body was verging on uncomfortable and the goose bumps on my skin from her touch were sending what felt like a never ending cycle of shivers down my spine. My pounding heart and contracting stomach muscles were making it difficult to comply with her request yet somehow I managed to reach out, running my hands over her waist, up her sides and round to her back. Her eyes closed the second I made contact with her bare skin, huffing out a breath as my fingertips grazed along her spine and up towards her bra clasp.

It felt different this time. I knew we would come to the same conclusion, both exhausted, hot, sweaty messes tangled in my bed sheets, before she took herself home and we went back to pretending everything was normal. However, every time prior to this it had been fast, rushed, almost as if we were competing to see who could undress the other fastest. In all of our previous encounters, I knew I would have had her naked in my bed by this point yet here we were, barely two steps away from the front door and almost completely dressed. The suspense of it all was creating an undeniable tension in the room, the excitement effortlessly building between us for what was about to come. Yet for some reason, neither of us felt any need to rush in to it. I allowed my fingertips to glide slowly up the length of her spine, enjoying the sight of her eyes bunching closed and her chest beginning to rise and fall faster and heavier.

Despite all my reservation about sleeping with her again, about sleeping with her _at all_ , there was no doubt in my mind that she was absolutely gorgeous. I found it difficult to believe that someone so flawlessly stunning had any interest in me. Not only was there the way she looked, she oozed confidence and charm and I think we both knew she could probably have anyone she wanted. But the fact I got to see her in all her glory, naked and completely at my mercy, that was something that felt like it was setting my soul on fire.

As my fingers gripped the clasp of her bra, she raised her arms once again, resting her hands on my shoulders and digging her fingernails in to my skin. I could sense the anticipation radiating from her body as my fingers tightened around the material and swiftly unclipped the clasp, another heavy breath being pushed out of her body. A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth as I watched her breathing pick up, her fingernails digging further in to my skin as I moved my hands to pull the straps of her bra down her arms, the garment eventually falling to the ground between us. My hands continued their journey down her back, running down the entire length of her spine before eventually settling on her bum and pulling her body against mine.

I leant forward, my head resting beside her own and my mouth barely an inch away from her ear as opened my mouth to speak quietly, "You are so, incredibly sexy you know?"

She let out the softest of sighs, moving one of her hands up and resting it on her back of my neck so I was pulled closer towards her until my forehead was resting against her own. She bit down on her lower lip before her eyes eventually opened and revealed the dark shade of blue staring back at me.

"Take me upstairs."

She didn't need to ask me again, the look in her eyes said enough and the feel of her naked body against me was threatening to overwhelm me already. I nodded my head, moving one of my hands from her body and linking it with hers before tugging her in the direction of the stairs. She took the hint, squeezing my hand gently as I threaded our fingers together and pulled her along behind me as I made the way towards my bedroom. The journey up the stairs seemed to take forever yet at the same time not long at all. It felt like my head was all fuzzy and the only thing I could concentrate on was the weight of her hand in my own.

I was brought back to what was happening as her hand dropped from my grip and I heard her closing the door behind us. I turned on the spot to find her leaning against the hard wood of the door, hands behind her back as she bit down on her lower lip and waited to see what I would do next.

Not able to hold back any longer, I covered the distance between us in a second and crashed my lips against her own. I felt her lips turn up in to a smile against mine, her hand gripping the side of my neck as a moan vibrated against my mouth. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue forcefully in to my mouth which I gratefully accepted. My fingers worked frantically at the button of her jeans, popping it open and dragging the zipper down. Her breathing seemed to get heavier still as I pushed her jeans over her hips and down her legs, every movement between us now far from slow and gentle.

She assisted me in the removal of her jeans, using one of her feet to drag them the rest of the way down her legs before stepping out of them. As soon as she was freed of the item I turned her on the spot, pausing for only a second to throw my shirt to one side before walking her in the direction of the bed, our lips still glued together.

She released another moan as her legs hit the side of my mattress, only my hands resting on her bum and holding her against me preventing her from toppling over. She hastily unclipped my bra, tossing it to one side and then copying my earlier actions, sliding my trousers down and off my legs before she collapsed down on to my bed taking me along with her.

I was unable to stop the grunt of approval leaving my mouth as she pulled me down on top of her and our bare skin pressed against one another. Her fingers were tangled in my hair, and she parted her legs ever so slightly so I could settle my body in between them. It felt like the temperature inside my house had increased dramatically and I was struggling to remember to breath as I ran my hands over her. I wanted to feel all of her, taste all of her and I had every intention of doing so.

Appearing to share my urgency, she hooked one of her legs around my waist, her foot resting on my bum as she pushed me down against her before disconnecting our lips to let out a low moan of approval as my hip connected with her centre.

She connected our hands, leading mine down to the waistband of her underwear before pushing out a heavy breath and opening her mouth to speak.

"Please, I'm so fucking turned on. Just touch me."

The need in her voice was obvious and it was potentially one of the most arousing things I had ever heard in my life. She sounded like she would do anything if it meant getting me to touch her, and that alone was enough for me to oblige and quickly shed her of her last item of clothing.

My hip connected with her centre again only this time, I could feel how wet she was already and the feel of it caused my stomach to flip again.

Her hands were once again in my hair, tightening and releasing her hold as she moved her body against me, clearly desperate for more contact.

Opening my eyes so I could see her, I moved my hands up her body, cupping her breasts and squeezing gently eliciting a gasp as she dug her fingernails in to the base of my neck. The second I circled my thumb around one of her nipples, she tilted her head back in to the pillow causing my lips to be drawn to the all too tempting skin of her neck. I layered her neck with kisses, her weaker spots more than familiar to me from our multiple encounters. I wasn't going to allow myself to dwell on that in the moment though. I was far too consumed by her to focus on the fact I was going down the road of making another tremendous mistake again. Her fingernails dragging torturously slowly down my spine as I pinched her nipple between my thumb and forefinger and she grinded herself in to me harder was enough to prevent my mind from wandering.

At that moment in time, she was an absolute vision; the light sheen of sweat covering her body, her flushed chest rising and falling rapidly, her back arching in to me in a desperate bid for more friction, her eyes bunched closed and a small crease in her forehead, and her mouth hanging slightly agape as she pushed out moans and gasps of pleasure. I couldn't believe that I'd ever managed to control myself around her, never mind when we were alone together since we'd first had sex.

Obviously needing more than I was giving her, one of her hands moved from my back, linking with my own that was covering her breast. Her eyes opened and locked with mine as she moved it down the front of her body, sweeping over her chest and stomach until eventually it landed where she so clearly wanted it.

It appeared to be a genuine struggle for her to keep her eyes open as my fingertips first skimmed over her wet folds, her mouth dropping open further as she released a soft gasp. Her hands were joined at the back of my neck, both of her thumbs either side of my jaw as she held me firmly in place. I moved my hand down further before running my index finger up along the entire length of her centre causing her to tilt her head back ever so slightly and let out a quiet hum.

"I can't believe how much I want you right now."

She seemed to have difficulty getting the words out, her breathing growing more laboured by the second as I brushed my fingers over her again and her grip on the back of my neck tightened.

I couldn't help but grin down at her, placing a brief kiss on her lips, "I know how you feel."

"No I …" She paused as I moved my finger a little further down, coming torturously close to her clit, " I … you are the last person I thought I'd be doing this with."

Brushing my nose against hers, I slid my finger down again, dipping it the smallest of fractions inside of her before dragging it back up again, "I know."

Her legs were beginning to flail impatiently against the mattress as she bucked her hips up in a bid to get more from me, "No one has ever got me this worked up before."

Once again, I ran my finger up her centre, this time brushing it gently over her clit causing her eyes to close for just a second as she bit down on her lower lip and let out a low groan, "And I've never had someone get so wet for me before."

She pushed out another heavy breath as I flicked my finger against her clit again, a louder moan tumbling from her lips this time, "I need you to do it. Please."

"Do what?"

"I need you to fuck me. I'm begging you, just fuck me already."

I nodded my head in understanding, my finger now slowly circling over her clit causing her body to jerk under my touch every now and again, "How do you want it?"

Removing one of her hands from the back of my neck, she once again guided me to where she wanted me to be, "Put your fingers inside of me. And fuck me. Hard."

I couldn't help but smirk, pausing my fingers for a couple of seconds at her entrance as she released a few more heavy breaths, the anticipation of whether I would give her what she wanted obviously beginning to overwhelm her. However, what she didn't seem to realise was I was just as desperate as she was to have her and it had taken all of my self-restraint up until that moment to stop myself from just slamming her against my front door and having my way with her the second she stepped over the threshold in to the house.

Not waiting for her to beg me again, I gave in to what we both desperately wanted and plunged my fingers hard inside of her. All of the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end as she arched her back in to me, a long, loud moan erupting from within her as she dragged her fingernails down the length of my spine. Within seconds all I could concentrate on was the sound of her panting in my ear, the whimpers and groaned expletives leaving her lips as I started up a rhythm inside of her.

"Jesus that feels good." She arched her back again as I tilted my hand and swept my thumb over her clit, my fingers still essentially pounding in to her. Expletives and moans of my name began to fill the room in more magnitude as I picked up the pace of my fingers, curling them hard inside of her and I felt her fingernails dig in to my skin.

As I began to work my hand faster, brushing my thumb more firmly over her clit, I could already feel her muscles beginning to tighten around me and subsequently, I almost couldn't believe what she said next.

"Wait … wait … Soph."

I slowed the movement of my fingers, not coming to a complete stop but curling them more gently inside of her as I tilted my neck back so I could see her properly. Her eyes were the most amazing shade of dark blue and her flushed cheeks, messed up hair and plump lips complemented the look perfectly.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head swiftly from side to side, grinding her body against my hand, silently signalling that she didn't want me to stop.

"No … no …" She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath before attempting to speak again, "Just go slow … I don't want to come yet."

I withdrew my fingers slowly, bringing them all the way out so they were hovering above her entrance before plunging them back inside of her, her eyes slamming shut as she moaned again, "Like this?"

Nodding her head frantically as I repeated my actions, she moved her hips in time with me causing the impact of my fingers to be even harder. "Fuck … yes … just like that."

She rolled her hips against my hand with every plunge of my fingers inside of her, the feel of her fingernails pressing in to my back close to pain as she lost herself again. I couldn't control my desperate want for all of her, her moans and gasps of pleasure only spurring me on as I leant down, taking her nipple into my mouth and swirling my tongue over it. I felt one of her hands on the back of my head, her fingers getting lost in my hair as I sucked the hardened peak in to my mouth and pushed my fingers in to her once again.

"Shit … fuck … I'm really close."

I hadn't needed her to tell me, but her hoarse, breathless voice gave me all the incentive I needed to push through the ache that was beginning to form in my wrist. Her muscles were once again beginning to tighten around my fingers and as I brushed my thumb firmly over her clit again, I knew she was only a few thrusts away.

Detaching my lips from her chest, I lifted my head so it was level with hers and curled my fingers hard inside of her. I could see she was beginning to lose control of herself, her hips now moving frantically in time with my hand and her breathing growing more laboured and uneven with each second that passed. Another push of my fingers and she started to unravel, a string of curse words and moans of my name leaving her mouth in quick succession as she gripped on to my body tighter and bucked her hips against me. A second later it happened, as she let out the loudest moan yet, her back arching in to me as she dragged her fingernails harshly down my back.

I was certain I'd never felt something as amazing as she came hard against my hand, her moans dying down to quiet whimpers and gasps as I slowed the movement of my fingers inside of her and she tried to compose herself. Her breathing was ragged and she seemed unable to get any words out as she panted heavily below me and her body began to relax. Rather than digging painfully in to my skin, her fingers were now running over my shoulders gently and she let out a quiet hum of approval as I placed a kiss against her temple.

I could taste the saltiness of her skin as my lips connected with the side of her head and I couldn't help but smile at the soft moan she released as I removed my fingers from inside of her.

She was still gulping in breaths of air as her eyes fluttered open, a broad grin spreading across her face as they locked with mine.

"God you're good."

I chuckled quietly, nudging her nose with mine, "Yeah well, you make sure you get what you want."

Taking me by surprise, she pushed my body gently causing me to roll over so she was now on top of me.

"I haven't got what I want yet."

"No?"

She shook her head, her grin widening mischievously, "I haven't even gotten started with you."

"That sounds sinister."

"Well if you're gonna keep freaking out every time we have sex, I may as well make sure it's worth both of our time."

And who was I to argue with that kind of logic?


End file.
